Fanfiction version sorcier
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs, le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache... SLASH
1. La perte d'un manuscrit

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Hard Lemon

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

Et si vous passiez par mon skyblog pour y lâcher vos com's après la lecture ? Sourire ! En tout cas, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre I :

_La perte d'un manuscrit

* * *

_

Par une belle matinée d'été, Harry James Potter entra sans la Grande Salle à moitié endormi. S'étant levé trop tard, il s'était levé, lavé, habillé en express avant de se rendre compte qu'il était samedi et qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Il s'était donc traîné dans la Grande Salle. A dix-sept ans, Harry était la personne la plus recherchée parce que tous savaient que le Survivant était toujours vierge. Tous aussi bien filles que garçons voulaient avoir l'honneur d'être le ou la première personne à être touché et à toucher le brun.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible c'était le fait qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il était si... _voulu_. Harry et ses parents savaient la menace qui pesait sur sa tête, mais ils évitaient de laisser cette peur conduire leurs actes, cependant, afin de ne jamais être séparés, Lily Potter travaillait comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, James Potter comme professeur de Vol, Sirius Black comme professeur d'Arithmancie et Remus Lupin était professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, il était relayé par Binns lors des pleines lunes.

En somme, c'était une garde très rapprochée. Lily regarda d'un oeil réporobateur son fils s'affaler sur le banc des Gryffindor.

-Salut Vieux, fit Ron. Encore fatigué ?

-Mmh, bailla Harry en réponse.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours !

-Salut Harry ! Fit Hermione.

-Cherche pas, son esprit est toujours dans son lit !

-Pas tant que ça puisque je peux t'entendre ! Répliqua Harry.

Le trio éclata de rire. Harry sentit sur lui un regard insistant, ses yeux tombèrent sur deux orbes grises orageuses. Ron suivit son regard.

-Regarde comment ce serpent visqueux te regarde !

Harry détourna son regard. Depuis le début de l'année, il surprenait l'ennemi de son meilleur ami à le fixer. Ron pestait contre Draco Malfoy tandis que sa petite amie tentait de le calmer. Harry regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe de manger. Quand les hiboux arrivèrent, Harry vit Hedwige lui apporter deux parchemins. Il les prit sans les lire.

-Bin alors ? Fit Ron, tu ne les lis pas ?

-Plus tard ! Répondit Harry en souriant.

Les maraudeurs avaient vu le courrier qu'Harry avait reçu et son sourire. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle, mais au passage, Harry sentit une main sur ses fesses. Il était devant la table des Slytherin. La plupart ricanaient face au geste de leur camarade. Harry empoigna Kirsley au cou. Ses parents se levèrent.

-Tu recommences... et t'es mort ! Capish'...

Il le relâcha et Kirsley retomba lourdement sur son siège en se massant le cou. Draco remarqua qu'un parchemin était tombé. Il le ramassa avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Ron et Hermione rattrapèrent Harry. Harry s'était dépêché de sortir avant d'être rattrapé par sa mère qui allait à coup sûr lui faire la morale. C'était pas très cool d'être constamment surveillé, mais c'était ainsi...

-Tu sais que tu es toujours surveillé ! Par tes parents qui plus est ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Et alors, ici, je suis avant tout un élève ! S'exclama Harry. ET PUIS CE FILS DE CHIEN N'AVAIT PAS A ME METTRE LA MAIN AU CUL !

-Ne crie pas, Harry James Potter ! Répliqua Hermione à voix basse.

-JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! Cingla Harry en retour.

-Moi chuis d'accord avec Harry ! Dit Ron.

-Ron ! Réprimanda la préfète-en-chef.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à... le toucher !

-Mais ça je le comprends bien ! Tout ce que je dis c'est que Harry devraut maîtriser ses actes !

Ils montèrent à la Tour des Gryffindor pour chercher des capes d'Hiver. En effet, en décembre, il faisait très froid en Angleterre. Harry plongea sa main dans la poche où il avait rangé ses parchemins, mais avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il en manquait un. Il regarda celui qu'il avait. C'était le parchemin de l'index des fictions qu'il recevait chaque jour. Cela voulait dire que son écrit se balladait dans Poudlard.

Chaque matin, Harry recevait un parchemin qui était un index des fictions qu'il avait dans ses alerts et à la fin du parchemin les nouvelles histoires du jour. Et le lendemain de ses updates, il recevait un second parchemin où s'écrivait les reviews à la fin de l'histoire. Son pseudo était Lilian Evans. Ron vit l'air catastrophé du brun.

-Bin alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry le regarda fixement.

"Ce qu'il y a... C'EST QUE CHUIS MORT ! MA MERE FERA LE RAPPROCHEMENT AVEC SON NOM DE JEUNE FILLE ! Mais à part ça... TOUT EST OKAY !"

-Rien ! Répondit Harry. Partez sans moi... euh... je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle !

Ron rougit à la remarque de son meilleur pote.

-Tu... tu es sûr ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Que je ne veux pas vous tenir la chandelle... on ne peut plus sûr ! Répondit Harry.

-Non, pas ça !

-Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Tchu !

Ron le scruta quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Harry regarda Ron descendre dans l'escalier puis il fouilla bien ses poches à nouveau. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le parchemin avait bel et bien disparu. Il descendit l'escalier à son tour, mais en sortant de la Tour, il tomba sur Draco Malfoy. Il s'arrêta.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Harry sur la défensive. En fait, tu sais quoi ? J'm'en fous, chuis pressé !

-Mais je ne te retiens pas ! Fit Draco d'une voix suave et un tantinet ironique.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par si peu de réaction. Mais il partit rapidement. Draci sourit machiavéliquement, apparemment, Harry ne le soupçonnait pas le moins du monde d'être en possession de son manuscrit. Il alla trouver un endroit sympa où il pourrait lire tranquillement. Dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, de plus il serait seul puisque la Sang-de-Bourbe était à Pré-au-Lard avec son animal de compagnie. Il décacheta le parchemin :

_A votre fiction "CORRUPTED ANGEL" nous vous adressons le parchemin review pour le chapitre 7..._

_CORRUPTED ANGEL_

_Auteur : Lilian Evans_

_Fiction rated : M_

_Genre : Romance et action_

_Résumé : L'histoire amoureuse d'un tueur à gages et de sa cible._

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce Gryffindor était décidément très fleur bleue.

**"Voyons ce qu'il peut écrire comme conneries"** pensa-t-il.

Après une heure à lire les sept chapitres et cinquante à lire toutes les reviews, Draco se sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et très frustré aussi... Potter était du genre auteur sadique qui laissait en plan ses lecteurs au moment important. Il rangea les écrits d'un coup de baguette magique. Il décida d'en faire baver au Survivant, de lui montrer combien la réalité était meilleure. L'histoire correspondait assez bien à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il allait se la jouer tueur à gages face à sa cible. En attendant, il devait se trouver quelqu'un pour remédier à son petit problème.

**oOoOo**

Sirius fut surpris de voir Harry dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry ?

Le brun sursauta.

-Au nom de Merlin, Sirius ! Ne me refait plus jamais peur ainsi !

-Désolé, mais c'est toi qui ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi !

-Peu importe ! Répliqua Harry agacé.

Sirius vit son air bouleversé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry décida de jouer franc jeu avec son parrain.

-Tu connais "Fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs" ?

-Oui, je connais ! Ce magazine a failli être censuré à cause de... enfin... peu importe ! Et...

-Et... je suis un auteur !

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant remonter l'information à son cerveau.

-QUOI ? Attends... attends... QUOI ? Dans quelle section ?

Harry rougit violemment. Plusieurs personnes tournèrent leurs regards vers eux.

-M ! Souffla-il.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Lilian Evans...

Harry était paralysé sur place.

-... c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment, je sais que ton prénom préféré est Lilian et Evans... le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt !

-J'écris si mal, pour que tu t'en souviennes ?

-Non, j'ai... _énormément apprécié_ "La Rose de mes désirs" et "Mon ennemi et moi". D'ailleurs, je suis aussi "Corrupted Angel" !

Harry était plus que satisfait de savoir que son parrain avait _apprécié_.

-En parlant de "Corrupted Angel", disparue... envolée ! Bien sûr le papier brûlera dès la parution du prochain chapitre... mais...

Sirius partit à rire.

-Il a vraiment que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles !

-Mouais... que dois-je faire ?

-Publie la suite au plus vite ! Dit Sirius.

Harry chercha une solution radicale.

-Et puis tu t'en fous ! Personne ne te soupçonnerait d'écrire... ce que tu écris !

Harry lui sourit, c'était vrai. Avec la réputation de non intéressé qu'il s'était construit, personne n'aurait l'idée que c'était lui qui pouvait écrire ce genre d'histoire.

-Oh fait... tu es bien renseigné, dis-moi ! Que des slashs masculins, aurais-tu choisi ?

-Cela fait longtemps !

Ils allaient se séparer quand Sirius l'attrapa par le bras.

-Dis Harry... je pourrais pas être ton Bêta-Reader ?

-Il y a des fautes ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas beaucoup... infimes !

-En fait, tu veux lire en exclu' !

-T'as tout compris ! Répondit l'animagi.

-Mouais... chais pas !

-Harry !

-A condition que tu continues de reviewer, Paddy !

Sirius voulut se lancer dans ses bras pour déconner, mais Remus arriva.

-Salut Oncle 'Mus !

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Nous... rien ! Répondit Sirius.

Remus sourit, ce qui était traduit par "J'espère pour toi que tu n'entraînes pas Harry dans tes histoires" ou "tu connais le mot_ abstinence_" ou encore "je ne te crois pas" !

-Je vous laisse ! Fit Harry.

Ce dernier partit en laissant ses oncles comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il marcha vers la Tour dans le but de se mettre à écrire la suite. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide.

-Salut Potty ! Fit la voix traînante de Malfoy.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin ?

Draco sourit lubriquement.

-Il y a que je me demande comment une bombe comme toi et... écrivant des écrits comme cela... fit-il en sortant le parchemin, est toujours vierge !

Il apprécia les effets de ses paroles. Harry vit son visage se décomposer.

-C'est fou ce que c'est... exaltant !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry dans une tentative désespérée de redresser la situation.

Draco éclata de rire, un rire qui fit naître des papillons dans le ventre du brun. Il commença à tourner autour d'Harry qui se recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Il passa un doigt dans son cou et y approcha ses lèvres. Il commença à le lécher sur une partie bien ciblée du cou de sa cible.

_Daniel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'apprécier cette caresse._

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, Draco faisait cela pour l'humilier. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du blond pour le repousser, mais ses bras au contact de cette poitrine virile devinrent flasques, comme si toute volonté de résister s'était envolée. Draco chuchota l'un des passages qu'il préférait.

_Son ravisseur lui chuchota combien il était beau et combien il le désirait. Qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, que ce dernier se laisse faire et s'offre à lui. Daniel le regarda dans les yeux et se recula pour se coucher sur la couche située au fond de la chambre. Il s'y allongea et ouvrit les cuisses. Tom sentit ses sens s'affoler et le rejoint. Il mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour l'embrasser encore et encore... tandis que Daniel le dévêtissait langoureusement._

Harry rougit et Draco lui ravit les lèvres. Il commença par lécher la lèvre inférieure avant de forcer le passage car Harry voyait sa volonté revenir au galop. Mais à nouveau, lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, un courant éléctrique traversa le corps d'Harry. Une des mains du blond se posa sur sa hanche et descendit sur sa fesse, se faisant, il le rapprocha brusquement de son corps.

La fièvre commençait à prendre le corps d'Harry qui répondait joyeusement au baiser du blond. Il ne se posa pas de question lorsque Draco posa une main sur sa hanche mais sa protestation quant à la position du sa fesse, elle fut étouffée par cette bouche rosée. Mais quand Draco commença à se mouvoir contre lui, Harry prit peur. Il le repoussa plus franchement. C'était une chose de l'écrire, mais de le vivre, c'était plus effrayant, mais en même temps aussi excitant.

-Alors... comment ça fait dans la réalité ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire calculateur.

Harry s'empara du manuscrit et s'enfuit en courant. Draco sourit encore plus. Il se lécha la lèvre telle une promesse que bientôt, Harry Potter serait à lui.

* * *

Je continue le massacre ou pas ? Bisous à tous ! 

Ariane le 19 octobre 2005


	2. Approche en douceur

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Hard Lemon , je préviens donc voilà, bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

Et si vous passiez par mon skyblog pour y lâcher vos com's après la lecture ? Sourire ! En tout cas, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**J'ai été agréablement surprise de l'engouement que sucite cette nouvelle fic... Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews... donc place aux réponses !**

**Je remercie chaleureusement :**

**Erwinn, Paradise of the Readers ( Artémis ), Crackos, Flory Wess, Auclerc, Minny, Lily, Vega264, Ostrum, La-Shinegami,** **Chunchun, Vert Emeraude, Vanilly, Lilyunatat, Zaika, Doudaah, MissCobra, Crystal d'Avalon, Ayuluna, Spirit.w.w, FEGNASS, Hana Uchiwa, Sahada, Khorn, Angel Malfoy, Alicianii, Julia, Dop, Vif d'Or (BIG KISS), MissBooyaka, Oxaline, Blacklina, Marianne, Rubymoon316 et Procne Aesoris**

**Momo13 : **_Ta review m'a bien faite marrée, pauvre Sev, je le plains... ne lui fais pas trop de mal, hein :D_

**Drudrue :**_ Chaud sans l'être vraiment au début ! Tu vas voir ! Moi non, plus, quand je me suis demandée qui pourrait lire ce genre de fic j'ai d'abord pensé à Blaise qui communique avec ses testicules, mais il n'était pas assez proche d'Harry donc c'est tombé sur Siri et je ne regrette pas ! Mdr ! Oh que si... Harry en a mis dans sa fic... l'imagination de notre héros est très débordante :D_

**Inouko :**_ Sirius comme B-Reader ce serait explosivement drôle dans la réalité. Rajouter des fautes ou plutôt des conneries, je dirai ! Oui, c'est sûr... c'est normal qu'il apprécie et son point de vue change aussi par rapport à Harry. Tout dépend..., je ferais chacun son tour normalement histoire d'alterner avec "Prince des Ténèbres". _

**Celymoony :**_ Tu as bien raison, si tu savais le nombre de fois dans la journée où je me dis que ma vie serait plus drôle si le monde que JK a créé existait vraiment, tu serais surprise ! XD_

**Mini pouce 06 :**_ Okay, j'essaierai ce que tu m'as dis pour le chapitre III, quant à la discussion, cela peut se faire, d'ailleurs, cela va se faire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**Adri :**_ Mdr, en effet, c'est bien ça, mais ça fait juste référence, je ne les utilise pas ! XD_

**Sélène :**_ Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas foulée pour trouver les prénoms ! lol, gros bisous !_

**Virginie Malfoy :**_ En voilà un pseudo intéressant ! J'adore parce que Virginie Ariane et blablabla sont mes prénoms, tu m'étonnes tiens que tu adores les prénoms des persos de la fic d'Harry ! XD Kiss_

**Mifibou :**_ En effet, Harry n'a pas perdu ses parents et Sirius n'a pas fait douze ans de prison pour des patates ! C'est bien ça, il y aura des scènes où Harry montre clairement qu'il étouffe ! _

**Hisokaren :**_ Yeah, t'as deviné, c'était pas si dur ! Bin oui, j'ai repris les deux prénoms les plus utilisé, de mon côté ! MDR, Tom est bien le tueur à gages ! J'ai remarqué après ta remarque que tu avais raison et je me suis donc empressée de réctifier la phrase, je te remercie ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ! Kiss_

**Egwene Al' Vere :**_ Merci, euh, non, en fait, j'ai inventé les titres au feeling, comme ça ! Peut-être qu'à partir de cette fic et en remodifiant les prénoms pour les réaccommoder à Draco et Harry je pourrai ou lancer un défi ou l'écrire moi-même ou garder ces simples extraits cités ! Kiss

* * *

_

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre II :

_Approche en douceur

* * *

_

-Alors... comment ça fait dans la réalité ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire calculateur.

Harry s'empara du manuscrit et s'enfuit en courant. Draco sourit encore plus. Il se lécha la lèvre telle une promesse que bientôt, Harry Potter serait à lui.

**oOoOo**

Draco fredonnait tout en se rendant à la volière. Il allait écrire au magazine des auteurs pour que toutes les fictions de Lilian Evans lui parviennent.

**"Finalement, le petit Potter n'est pas aussi prude que cela !"** pensa-t-il. **"Je me ferai une joie de t'apprendre la_ vie_ !"**

Il déduisit d'après ce qu'il avait lu que Harry Potter héros du monde sorcier était gay.

**oOoOo**

Harry était revenu en courant à la Tour des Gryffindors où personne n'y était. Il évalua les chances qu'il avait car il avait compris que le blond était attiré par lui **(1)** et qu'il le désirait. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait senti contre le haut de sa cuisse. Son visage s'empourpra.

_/ Chuis fini ! Il va le dire à ma mère !_

_Bouh ! Il va le dire à maman ! Ressaisis-toi par Merlin !_

_Ta gueule, Lilian !_

_Je suis touché que tu donnes un prénom à ta conscience !_

_Réfléchis, s'il avait voulu le dire, il l'aurait déjà fait !_

_Il attend quelque chose de nous !_

_De moi !_

_De toi, si tu préfères !_

_Bin vu comment il m'a coincé contre le mur, je ne doute pas de la demande de la nature de son paiement pour son silence !_

_On ne peut pas dire que ça t'ait déplu, non plus !_

_Mais il a de ces lèvres ! J'en gémis encore !_

_Deux mots : Elizabeth Potter !_

_Elle risque de ne pas apprécier tes pensées !_

_C'est ma vie ! Merde, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en pleine crise d'hormones, j'ai envie de sexe ! Et je suis déjà en manque de l'ébauche de ce que m'a montré... ce beau serpent !_

_A la bonne heure ! Mais tu ne peux pas lui céder !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ta pureté est une protection contre Voldemort !_

_Si je veux rester en vie, je dois rester vierge ? Autant me faire prêtre alors !_

_Ou bien tu dois remplacer ta pureté corporelle par une pureté sentimentale ! Et je ne pense pas que Draco recherche une relation à long terme !_

_Donc, je ne peux pas lui céder !_

_Non ! A moins que tu développes de vrais sentiments à son égard !_

_Même si ce n'est pas réciproque ?_

_C'est sûr que dans l'immédiat, le mieux serait la réciprocité des sentiments pour éviter "le brisage de coeur", mais si tu l'aimes d'un amour vrai, oui, cela est bon aussi !_

_Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi... comment pourrais-je..._

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Le portrait s'ouvrit sur son père.

_/ Génial /_

-Harry !

-Papa ! Répondit Harry sombrement.

James s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils vides.

-Tu m'as l'air... frustré !

-Bonne pioche ! Répondit Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attire !

James sourit tendrement à son fils.

-Cette personne ne te le rend pas ?

-Si... au centuple !

-Bah... où est le problème ?

Harry fixa son père plus sombrement.

-Ah oui ! L'origine de ta protection !

-Bingo ! Murmura Harry.

-Il ou elle ?

-Il.

-Tu veux lui céder ?

Harry rit.

-Il va falloir qu'il le mérite !

Son père allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa femme.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque !

Ils se levèrent et sortirent.

-Fais attention à toi ! Fit James.

-Promis, papa !

James ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux de son fils. Harry avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il entretenait avec ses parents une relation familiale certes, mais aussi amicale, avec énormément de complicité, surtout avec son parrain qui donnait l'air de ne jamais avoir grandi. Si seulement ses parents savaient ce qu'il écrivait et que Sirius s'était proposé pour devenir son bêta-reader, alors une chose était sûre, Lily n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Sirius. Elle l'aurait torturé puis achevé... Il sourit.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda James.

-Pour rien ! Répondit Harry.

**oOoOo**

_Tom avait tout planifié, il ne lui restait plus que de passer à l'action. Il se mêla à la foule et repéra Daniel Van Domingels avec son père, il les suivit à distance. Il mit sa main dans sa poche tout en attendant, le doigt sur la gachette. C'était une arme électrique qui ne tuait pas mais qui paralysait pendant plusieurs heure. Vint le moment où sa cible fut seule. La protection du fils n'était pas bien conséquente comparée à celle du père. Tom se dirigea prestemment vers lui, leva son arme et tira. Il prit immédiatement le jeune héritier des Van Domingels comme bouclier. Ewan Van Domingels se retourna et blêmit en voyant son plus jeune fils dans cette fâcheuse position. Il ordonna que l'on baisse les armes. _

_-Que voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas une attitude que de se cacher derrière un enfant !_

_Le dit enfant se tendit, il avait tout de même dix-sept ans et son père continuait de le traiter comme s'il avait huit ans. Daniel sentit son attaquant ricaner. Le brun ne résista pas lorsqu'il sentit qu'on avait mis un bras autour de son cou qui lui entravait quelque peu la respiration. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il venait avec son père à une conférence de presse et il se faisait prendre en otage. Il attirait vraiment les ennuis. Daniel regarda son père dans les yeux, il y vit de la peur... de la peur pour lui sûrement, oui, sans aucun doute. _

_-Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Nous allons partir, très lentement, vous ne nous suivez pas ! Répondit Tom d'une voix implacable et lourde de menaces._

_Les gardes levèrent leurs armes à nouveau, le tenant en joug. _

_-Vous voulez jouer à ça ! Dit-il d'une voix froide. Il leva son arme au niveau de la tempe de Daniel. _

_Le jeune hommeferma les yeux, on voyait sa respiration haletante. _

_-Nerveux, mon chou ? Entendit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton gentil papa me donne ce que je veux et tu repars libre et sans cicatrice ! _

_-Vous êtes malade !_

_-Non, t'inquiète pas !_

_Les gardes, remarquant une baisse de la garde du ravisseur levèrent leurs armes prêts à tirer, mais Tom s'en aperçut._

_-Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! On ne bouge pas ! Ce serait dommage d'exploser une si belle gueule !_

_Danielse mit à penser. Il y avait vraiment que lui pour se faire complimenter par son-apparemment- futur kidnappeur. Il avait frissonné à "si belle gueule"._

_-T'inquiète bébé ! T'es entre de bonnes mains ! Dit Tom en lui léchant l'oreille sous les yeux courroucés d'Ewan, puis il huma son odeur. En plus tu sens bon !_

**oOoOo**

Draco rangea le passage et se rendit à la bibliothèque où se trouvait Harry, des premières et secondes années. Il remarqua que le brun était là... alors il se fondit jusqu'à sa table alors que le brun lui était présenté de dos. Harry sentit qu'on le fixait alors il se retourna, Draco eut juste le temps de se cacher entre les rayons. Le brun crut qu'il avait rêvé. Il continua sa lecture. Draco s'approcha en douceur. Il lut par-dessus son épaule :

_PROTECTIONS MYSTIQUES_

-Contre quoi veux-tu te protéger ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Harry sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

-Monsieur Potter ! C'est une bibliothèque, s'indigna Madame Pince.

-Laissez ! Fit Draco impérieusement. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai surpris !

Interloquée par la réponse du jeune Malfoy, elle partit sans rien dire de plus. Harry voulut fermer l'ouvrage, mais Draco se colla à lui et emprisonna sa main. De sentir le torse viril du blond contre son dos fit monter le rouge au joues. Draco plongea son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur.

-Tu sens si bon ! Murmura-t-il.

Harry fut troublé. Il avait l'impression de jouer "Corrupted Angel". Draco posa ses lèvres juste sous l'oreille.

-Par Merlin, tu es si beau, si bien formé, si innocent... chuchota-t-il.

Harry frissonna de nouveau.

-Non...

-Oh si ! Dit Draco. Si désirable...

-Arrête... stop... ARRETE...

Il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait.

-Chut... ne t'inquiète pas ! Fit Draco en embrassant Harry à la commissure des lèvres.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

-Draco...

Personne ne répondit et le poids qui le retenait captif de la table(mdr) s'était enlevé. Il se retourna et vit qu'en effet le blond était parti.

-Draco...

**oOoOo**

_Daniel était charmé par Tom, c'était indéniable. Son coeur battait si vite en présence du blond. Ils arrivèrent dans la planque du ravisseur. _

_-C'est pas coquet, ici ! Fit Tom, mais c'est temporaire !_

_Daniel le regarda sans parler. Il était très surpris d'être pratiquement libre._

_-Comment se fait-il que je sois... si libre, pas que je m'en plaigne ! Rajouta-t-il rapidement._

_Tom mit deux doigts sous le menton de Daniel._

_-Tu préfères être attaché mon chou ? Aux montants du lit peut-être ! Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, dit Tom en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure._

_Daniel rougit agréablement._

_-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, commenta Tom._

**oOoOo**

Remus et Sirius étaient ensemble dans leur chambre. Ils profitaient de leur samedi. Sirius embrassa amoureusement son loup.

-Dis-moi Sirius... fit Remus en jouant avec son col de chemise. De quoi vous parliez avec Harry ?

-Oh... de ci et ça, tu sais ! Répondit Sirius évasivement.

-Si tu me le dis, je te promets de...

Il chuchota des paroles à ne pas entendre. Sirius sourit souvent. Il s'empressa de dire la vérité à son petit-ami. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il se mit les mains sur la bouche. Remus était plus que surpris de savoir ce que Harry faisait.

-Tu aurais pû être un Slytherin ! S'offusqua Sirius.

-Snape en aurait fait une syncope ! Pouffa Remus. Harry écrit vraiment ce genre d'histoires ?

-Hnhn ! Et maintenant, cher Monsieur Lupin, il est temps de respecter votre contrat !

-Approchez que je vous montre, cher Monsieur Black ! L'invita Remus.

**oOoOo**

-Lily chérie !

Personne ne répondit.

-Elizabeth, ma puce !

-J'arrive... j'arrive ! Et ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

Elle apparut avec un livre dans la main. Elle le posa et entoura le cou de son mari. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que notre fils grandit !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Je veux dire qu'il a quelqu'un en vue !

-Oh...

Elle regarda son mari et sourit tristement.

-C'est normal... nous ne pouvons et ne voulons pas empêcher cela ! Dit-elle.

James remarqua que sa femme était paniquée. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-J'ai si peur pour lui ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais, ma chérie, moi aussi je suis inquiet !

-Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en se calmant légèrement.

-Je l'ignore, mais si Harry s'intéresse à cette personne c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine !

-Je te promets que je ne m'interposerai pas ! Finit-elle par dire. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

James sourit puis l'embrassa. Elle avait besoin de tendresse pour oublier sa tristesse. Il allait lui en donner, foi de James Potter !

**oOoOo**

Harry avait décidé de tester le blond. D'après ses pensées, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'on le séduisait car cela ne l'intéressait pas, alors maintenant qu'il avait eu une petite partie de ce que l'on ressent, il voulait plus. L'écrire était une chose, le vivre en était une autre.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il quitta le lieu ludique. Il emprunta le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire avant l'arrivée du blond.

* * *

_A suivre ou pas ? Vos avis, vos questions, vos compliments, vos critiques seront les bienvenus dans une review ! En tout les cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là ! _

_Kiss_

_Ariane_

**(1) **Il a compris ça tout seul ! Applaudissements !

Samedi 19 Novembre 2005-lendemain de mon bac blanc de français !


	3. chantage

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Hard Lemon , je préviens donc voilà, bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

Okay, pour les reviews, c'est sur le blog dans mon homepage ! N'hésitez pas, lâchez vos com's ! Big kiss

Ariane

* * *

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre III :

_Chantage

* * *

_

Harry avait décidé de tester le blond. D'après ses pensées, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'on le séduisait car cela ne l'intéressait pas, alors maintenant qu'il avait eu une petite partie de ce que l'on ressent, il voulait plus. L'écrire était une chose, le vivre en était une autre.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il quitta le lieu ludique. Il emprunta le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire avant l'arrivée du blond.

**oOoOo**

Conformément à sa demande, Draco reçut tous les manuscrits écrits par Lilian Evans, il s'était enregistré et avait mis le brun dans ses "authors alerts". Et tout comme Sirius, il avait beaucoup aimé "Mon ennemi et moi".

Harry n'arrivait pas à écrire la suite de "Corrupted Angel" en sachant que Draco Malfoy l'avait lue. il angoissait. Depuis la rencontre à la bibliothèque, le blond n'avait rien dit et rien fait. Pendant les cours de potions notamment, avant, les Slyth n'hésitaient pas à lui faire les mêmes blagues foireuses qu'à Ron, à savoir, mettre un petit explosif dans son chaudron. Et depuis plus d'une semaine, avec quinze heures de cours partagés avec ces serpents, il n'avait fait l'objet de blagues.

-Allô la Lune, ici la Terre, vous me recevez ?

Harry sursauta et sourit à Hermione.

-Ici la Lune, je vous reçois 5 sur 5 ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle pouffa tandis que Ron haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Dis donc ! Fit-elle. Tu as souvent la tête dans les nuages ces temps-ci !

-Oh... ce n'est rien, tu sais... je me sens juste... troublé !

-Poâr quoâi ? Demanda Ron en mastiquant ses pancakes.

-Ron, grimaça Hermione.

Ron avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de reparler.

-Désolé Mione chérie ! Alors par quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Ou plutôt par qui ? Renchérit Hermione amusée.

Harry rougit, embarrassé.

-J'ai donc raison ! Exulta-t-elle. Qui ?

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ta sécurité... marmonna Harry.

-C'est vrai ça ! Qui a réussi à troubler l'imperturbable Harry Potter qui se disait non intéressé ?

-Arrête ! Dit-il en détournant sa tête. Pour le moment, puisque je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je préfère ne rien dire !

-C'est ton droit ! Dit Hermione en devançant Ron. Sache juste que nous sommes là !

-Merci Mione !

**oOoOo**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée, Harry était encore plus troublé car Draco lui disait toujours des phrases à double sens ou bien tirées tout droit de "Mon Ennemi et Moi".

_Tom avait plaqué ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Daniel._

_-Je te hais, cracha-t-il tout en se collant à lui._

_-Autant que moi ! répondit Daniel en s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres._

_Daniel et Tom se détestaient pour les sentiments qu'ils se faisaient ressentir autant au niveau physique qu'au niveau sentimental. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'avouer qu'ils s'attiraient, pourtant ça ne les empêchait pas de s'envoyer en l'air. Ton meurtrissait les lèvres purpurines de Daniel qui bougeait sensuellement contre lui. Ses mains étaient balladeuses. Dan avait son érection contre la cuisse de Tom qui gémissait dans son baiser. _

_-Putain... haleta Tom en se détachant de lui. Pour... quoi tu réussis... à me toucher autant..._

_Daniel ignorait de quoi parlait l'autre, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le sentir en lui. Les savoir unis au moins dans ce sens. Ne faire plus qu'un et se sentir enfin complet. Leurs relations étaient certes houleuses, mais leurs rencontres nocturnes étaient passionnées et violentes la plupart du temps. Tom avait réussi à dénuder Daniel et se préparait à..._

Draco interrompit sa lecture en jurant contre l'imbécile qui osait le déranger.

-Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix froide.

-De mauvaise humeur, on dirait ! Répondit une voix amusée.

-Blaise !

-Que fais-tu ? demanda ce dernier en regardant autour de lui.

-Je lis et tu me déranges ! Cingla sèchement Draco.

-Vraiment... J'm'en fiche ! Que lis-tu ? _Accio parchemin_ ! Incanta-t-il en direction du parchemin que Draco tenait en main.

Le parchemin vola dans les mains du Slytherin. Alors que Draco voulait le rattraper. S'en suivit une petite bataille pour récupérer le parchemin, mais Blaise n'avait eu besoin que de lire l'en-tête pour savoir ce qu'il lisait.

-Mmh, tu as bon goût ! Je suis cet auteur depuis sa première publication ! _Lilian Evans_ !

Dire que Draco était choqué était un euphémisme.

-Attends... tu... tu lis ça ?

-Oui ! Cela doit faire quatre ans que je me suis inscrit à "_fanfiction, le magasine des auteurs"_

-Que sais-tu de Lilian Evans ?

-Tu sais, on ne sait pas grand chose, c'est anonyme tout ça ! Mais j'ai une supposition. Je pense que c'est un puceau qui en attendant gentiment qu'on le déflore laisse ses fantasmes guider sa plume!

Draco sourit amusé.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es proche de la vérité !

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi ! Sinon, ma théorie tombe à l'eau !

-Est-ce que je suis vierge ? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Dans un sens... oui ! Tu ne t'es jamais fait pilonner !

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Intuition ! Alors... tu sais qui c'est ?

Draco le regarda mystérieusement.

-Dis-moi qui !

-Pas maintenant, dit Draco. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Ah oui ! Snape te demande !

Draco acquiesça. Il tendit sa main et Blaise lui rendit le parchemin.

**oOoOo**

Harry s'était isolé, ses pas l'avaient conduit au devant de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Au même moment, Blaise sortit.

-Potter ! S'exclama-t-il.

Draco sursauta.

-Comment tu as s...

Puis il comprit que Potter était là. Il sortit à côté de Blaise lequel en se débattant avec Draco avait l'air passablement débraillé.

-Potter ! répéta Draco surpris.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Blaise.

-Je te rappelle que mes amis sont préfets et que Hermione est pré...

-Préfète en chef, finit Blaise. Et où sont-ils ?

-Euh... oh... et toi !

-Moi ?

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Pour mettre mal à l'aise le Gryffindor que Blaise savait vierge, il lui lança une réponse qui aurait fait ricaner Draco en temps normaux.

-Je me suis envoyé en l'air... mais on peut remettre ça pour toi ! Tu veux essayer ?

C'était comme si le brun s'était pris une claque. Puis il pensa que la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

-Pourquoi ? un trip à trois te tente ? Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Crabbe ou à goyle ?

Blaise sourit, finalement, Ronald Weasley n'était pas le seul à avoir de la répartie.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas un joli p'tit cul que je devine étroit !

Harry fit une grimace en imaginant Crabbe ou Goyle.

-Considère cela comme un compliment car c'en est un ! Je trouve que les joueurs de Quidditch ont tous un cul bandant !

Il mit une main sur les fesses de Draco qui s'amusait de la dispute. Il avait l'habitude du jeu de Blaise, il savait que c'était juste dans le but de gêner son opposant. Mais Draco n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait prêter à confusion pour Harry. Il ne le comprit que quand le brun lui lança un regard blessé.

_/ Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ! J'aurais du m'en douter !_

Blaise passa à côté de Draco pour se poster en face d'Harry.

-Si tu veux... je peux t'initier !

-Ce sera avec..._ plaisir_ !

-A bientôt, mon chou ! Fit Blaise en l'embrassa ardemment.

Harry répondit de la même manière et Draco bouillait de fureur.

-Drôlement doué ! Commenta Blaise. Tu devrais te dépêcher Draco !

-Severus attendra... fit-il d'une voix contenue. Sors. Blaise. Maintenant !

-Euh... okay !

-A bientôt gryffi !

Le portrait se referma sur Blaise. Draco ancra ses yeux orageux dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

-A quoi tu joues ?

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ah non, vraiment ? Dit-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua harry.

Draco avança tandis qu'Harry reculait. Mais vint le moment, où le mur fut son support. Le blond se plaqua contre lui. La respiration d'Harry s'emballa. Draco faisait une tête de plus que lui. Les Emeraudes contre les Orbes Argentés. Son coeur battait à la chamade. La main de Draco se plaça sur sa nuque et l'attira vivement à lui, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres... si près qu'Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du blond.

-Ecoute-moi bien Potter ! Siffla-t-il.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Draco continua.

-Si jamais j'entends Blaise dire qu'il t'a fait quelque chose... même un baiser, je jure sur Slytherin que le manuscrit atterrira sur le bureau de ta mère signé de ton nom !

-et comment sauras-tu s'il mytonne ou pas ?

-Je le saurai, je te déconseille d'essayer !

Ce fut Harry qui s'avança à la rencontre des lèvres du blond. Le baiser était enflammé et violent, les langues voulaient se dominer, et les lèvres se meurtrissaient. Draco passa son bras à la taille du brun pour l'attirer plus contre lui. Mais le tableau s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione qui se figèrent en voyant le couple. Trop plongés dans le baiser, ils ne les entendirent pas. Mais Harry repoussa Draco dans un éclair de lucidité.

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec un chantage ! Murmura-t-il hargneusement.

Le blond le regarda dédaigneusement. Il sourit ironiquement. Il se plaça devant lui et lui lécha les lèvres. Ron eut un cri indigné. Harry et Draco se retournèrent vers les deux Gryffis. Le roux avança rapidement devant le blond.

-Espèce de...

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper.

-NE LE FRAPPE PAS ! S'exclama Harry. Il... a Snape de son côté ! Rajouta-t-il pour excuser sa réaction.

-Harry... il...

-C'est bon je te dis !

Draco fit un sourire vainqueur à Ron.

-Je dois y aller, Sev' m'attend ! Oh... je n'oublie pas que tu m'as embrassé !

Il partit en plantant là les trois amis.

-TU AS QUOI ? Demanda Ron horrifié.

-Il... il était là... et... et... il était si près... et... je enfin, je... baragouina-t-il lamentablement.

-Stop, je ne veux pas savoir ! L'arrêta Ron.

Hermione rit.

-Au moins tu as choisi quelqu'un de charmant !

-HEY ! S'offusqua le roux.

Ils rirent ensemble.

-Oh fait... que voulais-tu dire par "tu ne m'auras pas avec un chantage !" ? Demanda Hermione.

-Rien... c'est entre cet imbécile et moi !

Ron souffla d'une air méprisant.

-On arrête de parler de ça ! Dit Ron soudainement. Il serait trop content d'être au centre de notre conversation.

-Attends... fit Harry. Tu accepterais... que...

-Tu ne sors pas avec lui, donc la question ne se pose pas ! Répondit ce dernier joyeusement.

Harry sourit faiblement : ce n'était pas gagné !

* * *

Bin il manque du monde ! A moi les reviews... je veux les manger toutes crues ! Mdr ! REVIEWSSS PLEASEEE même pour mettre qu'un seul mot !

Samedi 10 Décembre 2005


	4. Tentations

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Hard Lemon , je préviens donc voilà, bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

BONNE LECTURE et remerciements à **Darkness, Lilou, Hanna, NEPHERIA, lily-ange, miss booyaka, bybytte, Ali Angel, Oxaline j'espère que tu vas aimer la dernière réplique de ce chap alors, Amélia ma grande, Emi coupage de lemon frustrant et Rouka Nanjou **ceci était les remerciements pour les reviews anonymes, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est cas, je m'en excuse, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent cela fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur !

* * *

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre IV :

_Tentations

* * *

_

Cela faisait deux jours que Draco l'avait mis en garde. Harry voyait bien que le blond surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Harry attendait que la vigilance de Draco diminue, il voulait le faire tourner en bourrique comme ce dernier savait si bien le faire avec lui. Et puis dans le trio, Draco Malfoy était devenu Celui-Dont-le-Nom-ne-Doit-pas-Être-Prononcé.

**O  
****oOoOo  
****O**

- Allez vieux ! Debout, on va être en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et ta mère n'aimera pas ça !

A l'entente de "mère", Harry sursauta.

- Merde !

Il avait passé une partie de sa nuit à écrire la suite de ses histoires. Il fit comme le samedi qui était passé. Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla et déjeûna en express. Il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard pour le cours sous l'oeillade sévère de Mrs Potter.

- Quelle plaie d'avoir ses parents professeurs, marmonna-t-il.

Lily se plaça devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bravo Potter, vous venez de faire perdre 10 points à votre maison et deux heures de retenue !

Apparemment, elle l'avait entendu. Harry soupira. Il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande bouche, non ! Et c'était toujours mauvais signe quand sa mère commençait à l'appeler par son leur nom de famille et à le vouvoyer alors que d'habitude, la belle rousse ne se gênait pas pour montrer son affection pour son fils. Il était parti dans ses pensées, mais la voix de sa mère le ramena sur Terre.

- ALORS QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS ? Dit-elle énervée en parlant à son fils.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement alors qu'il émergeait.

- Harry... dit-elle avec une voix d'avertissement.

Les Slytherin ricanaient.

- Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Zabini ! Dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée.

- Ah non, certainement pas ! Répondit-il directement.

- Non ! Tu te fous de moi ! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

Blaise se léchait les lèvres tel un prédateur. La situation échappait totalement au contrôle d'Harry et ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Il risqua une oeillade vers Malfoy qui lui souriait d'un air méprisant.

- Je n'irai pas !

Il quitta la salle de cours précipitemment. Il entendit juste " j'élève ta punition à quatre heures de retenue". Lily était surprise et outrée. Jamais au grand jamais Harry ne lui avait répondu de la sorte. Elle reprit contenance.

- Her...

- Mrs Potter ! Fit Draco en se levant. Je... pourrai aller chercher votre fils !

De plus en plus surprise, elle hésita, mais n'ayant aucune raison d'empêcher le préfet-en-chef, elle accepta.

- Euh... soit !

Il sortit de la salle de classe et partit à la rechercher du brun. Il commença par la Tour des Gryffindor, cependant, arrivé devant, il rebroussa chemin en étant persuadé que le brun ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve et que par conséquent qu'on le ramène faire face à ses responsabilités. Et il devait également avouer qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'antre de ces _Gryffindor_. Il sortit dans le parc.

**O  
****oOoOo  
****O**

Harry avait convoqué un bon joint pour se calmer. Il trouvait qu'il avait réagi trop vivement. Il devait tout faire pour que cela ne se reporduise plus. Il pensa aussi à conjurer son chapitre 8 de "Corrupted Angel" et un stylo. Il lut la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite la veille et continua.

**:. oOo .:**

_Et Daniel alla se coucher près de son ravisseur._

_- Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? Chuchota-t-il._

_Tom se retourna vers Daniel et le regarda dans les yeux._

_- Ce sont tes yeux qui me l'affirment ! Tu es très expressif !_

_Tom soupira. Daniel caressa tendrement sa joue. Ils étaient devenus assez intimes pour se permettre de se toucher gentiment. Bien sûr, avec les sous-entendus de Tom, Daniel savait bien que Tom voulait plus et qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe._

_- Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Demanda Daniel._

_- Je me dis que ton père ne cèdera pas !_

_- Ca, je t'avais prévenu ! _

_- Je ne comprends pas... ne t'aime-t-il pas pour te laisser entre les mains d'un ravisseur ?_

_- Sincèrement... je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas l'aîné, donc je ne suis pas l'héritier ! Père n'a jamais montré des marques d'affections envers moi !_

_- Que se serait-il passé alors si j'avais été du genre complètement fêlé n'ayant que pour objectif sa mission et ton corps !_

_Daniel était habitué à ce genre de commentaires et malgré cela il rougissait à chaque fois._

_- Tu es adorable, dit Tom. Enfin... tant pis, je pense que je vais te relâcher ! _

_Daniel le regarda surpris._

_- Tu n'attends que ça, je suppose ! Fit amèrement Tom._

_Le brun pensa à ce que redeviendrait sa vie sans le blond. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Sa main couvrit sa joue._

_- Et si je ne le veux pas ? Et si... je voulais rester avec toi ? Murmura Daniel. _

_Tom le regarda comme s'il était fou._

_- Pourquoi ? Souffla ce dernier._

_Daniel posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas rejeter, il amorça le baiser. Il embrassait enfin ces lèvres qui l'avaient tentées depuis le début de sa captivité, rien qu'à voir ses rêves. Tom passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et par réflexe, Daniel entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir cette langue mutine. On ne savait pas s'il y avait des sentiments ou pas car Tom et Dan ne savaient pas eux-mêmes, mais une chose était sûre, le baiser avait le pouvoir de faire naître des papillons dans leurs ventres..._

_- Qu'est-ce que cela signi..._

**O  
****oOoOo  
****O**

- Quel spectacle Potter !

Harry leva sa plume et tira une bouffée.

- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Je pensais pourtant être clair ! Répondit Draco avec un petit rire cristallin. Que fais-tu dans la roseraie ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rouleau de parchemin.

- Je suis enchanté de savoir que tu continues !

Harry grogna.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas arrêter ! J'aime trop ça !

- Heureux de l'entendre !

Harry allait prendre une autre bouffée, mais Draco lui prit le joint et le porta à sa bouche. Il prit une bouffée et l'écrasa.

- Hey ! S'exclama Harry.

Draco scella ses lèvres aux siennes et lui envoya la bouffée. Après ce geste déroutant, bizarre et très appréciable, Harry le regarda en attendant que le blond parle.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne te décides pas ! Je t'informe bien joyeusement que ta mère a retiré 50 points à Gryffindor et que ta punition se porte à deux heures de retenue en plus soit quatre au total ! Dis-moi... cela te fait-il vraiment peur à ce point qu'elle découvre tout ?

Draco s'était mis en face d'Harry lequel était assis dans l'herbe.

- Ce serait un **désastre** ! Dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot "désastre".

- Et que serais-tu prêt à faire ? Demanda le blond joueur.

- Tout ! Répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Comme c'est intéressant ! Fit Draco en plaçant son index et son majeur sous le menton du brun.

Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra.

- Je te fais de l'effet ! Affirma Draco en regardant la pomme d'Adam se lever au rythme de la déglutition.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Ca n'en sera que plus simple !

Il fit basculer le brun sur la couche de nature et se plaça sur lui. Il embrassa d'abord le creu du cou en remontant vers son oreille.

**O  
****oOoOo  
****O**

Lily avait terminé sa classe plus tôt et était allée voir Remus. Elle savait que pour son fils, Remus était plus un oncle et Sirius un grand frère. En voyant Lily arriver, Remus termina son cours. Elle s'assit dans un des sièges.

- Eh bien Lily, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Moony inquiet.

- C'est Harry... il avait... un comportement bizarre tout à l'heure, il s'est enfui de ma salle !

- Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est arrivé en retard, je l'ai sommé de se mettre à côté de Blaise Zabini, mais il a refusé en bloc et il est parti ! Il a été d'une telle insolence ! Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction !

Remus se dirigea vers la fenêtre, réfléchissant à cette réaction plus qu'excessive. Malheureusement pour Harry, la roseraie était bien visible. Et avec sa chevelure noire de jais et sa façon de s'habiller, il était impossible de se tromper. De même, la couleur lunaire des cheveux de l'héritier Malfoy le rendait reconnaissable de bien loin.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Remus.

Lily, suite à ce cri, rejoignit Remus devant la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise. Harry était couché dans l'herbe et il se faisait peloter par Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier l'embrassait joyeusement, ses mains se balladaient sur son corps, de même Harry avait rendu les armes.

- Va le chercher... s'il te plaît, Remus ! Dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

- Mais Lily...

- Remus... S'il te plaît !

- Très bien !

Remus y alla contre son gré. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie d'interrompre Harry dans ses activités. Quand il arriva dehors, il leva la tête et vit Lily que les regardait faire avec tristesse. Il se dirigea promptement vers la roseraie. Les positions n'avaient pas énormément changées sauf qu'Harry avait son T-Shirt complètement relevé et Draco s'amusait à trouver chez lui les zones érogènes. Il se racla la gorge. Harry repoussa rapidement Draco et se releva, seulement, son air débraillé ne trompait personne. Il regarda Draco qui était toujours à terre et qui le regardait avec un sourire méprisant. Il se lécha la lèvre et se releva gracieusement.

- On remet ça quand tu veux !

- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Fit Harry avec hargne.

Draco se posta en face de lui, sans se soucier de Remus. Il posa une main sur sa joue qui dériva dans sa nuque.

- Tu ne peux y résister !

Draco l'embrassa férocement, meurtrissant ses lèvres et tirant quelques gémissements au brun. Il partit sans rien de plus. Harry se tourna vers Remus qui le regardait totalement incrédule.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Dit le lycanthrope.

- Aide-moi, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire... j'ai beau avoir la volonté de lui résister, je n'y arrive pas !

- Pour le moment, je ne peux pas t'aider, ta mère veut te voir !

Il leva les yeux sur le château, il vit l'ombre de sa mère quitter la fenêtre.

- Je vois !

- Allons-y !

Remus ramena Harry à sa mère. A la suite de cela, il alla prévenir Sirius et James.

- Oh, Mumus ! Fit James.

Sirius arrivait et il enlaça ensuite son loup.

- Nous avons surpris Harry et la personne qui le troublait tant ! Fit Remus.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Sirius.

- C'est qui ? Demanda James.

Sous les regards insistants des deux maraudeurs, Remus lâcha le morceau.

- C'est Draco Malfoy !

Sirius et James fermèrent les yeux et inspirèrent fortement. Tellement ils avaient les mêmes réactions qu'on pouvait les confondre comme de faux-jumeaux.

- Répète pour voir, fit James en ricanant le mettant au défi de refaire sa farce.

- James, je ne déconne pas ! C'est vraiment Draco Malfoy ! Répéta Remus excédé.

- Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur... ché pas moi... Parker ou Boots... fit Sirius.

- Il est présentement avec Lily !

James se dépécha de les rejoindre.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Au même moment où Remus était allé voir Sirius et James, Lily avait été rejointe par son fils. Un long silence accompagna son entrée.

- Tu voulais me voir et je suis là ! Fit Harry après un moment.

- Es-tu sûr de savoir sur quelle voie tu t'engages ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Vraiment ! Dit-elle sceptique. Alors je vais te l'expliquer ! Tu ne peux pas céder comme n'importe quel adolescent à tes pulsions ! Dit-elle d'une voix haletante.

- Je sais qu'il y a cette histoire de protection... mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça non plus ! Je vais devenir fou, tu comprends... fou ! Et puis d'abord, s'il faut je n'atteindrai pas mes 19 piges et...

Il ne put en dire plus car il se prit une gifle magistrale. Lily était en larmes.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça après tout ce que nous faisons pour te garder en vie ! Dit-elle d'une voix hâchée. Tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de te donner le moment venu avec une personne qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimeras... une protection pour une autre... est-ce trop demander pour une mère que de supplier que son fils reste en vie !

Des larmes de culpabilité commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ils ne savaient pas qu'une oreille indiscrète était collée contre la porte. Mais ce fut à ce moment que James arriva, ce dernier prit l'indiscret sur le fait.

- 50 points en moins pour avoir écouté une conversation privée et 4 heures de retenue ! Déguerpissez Malfoy ! Fit James.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie d'être magnanime. Loin de déguerpir comme un vulgaire voleur, il passa devant James Potter en marchant la tête haute.

- J'aurai votre fils... que vous le vouliez ou non ! Chuchota Draco.

James se retourna mais Draco continua son chemin.

_A suivre_

* * *

Alors ? Verdict... BONNE ET JOYEUSE ANNEE 2006 à vous tous, je vous aime ! 

Petite review pour l'histoire s'il vous plaît !

Ariane

le 31 décembre 2005


	5. La mission

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Lemon , je préviens donc voilà, bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

BONNE LECTURE

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre V :

_La mission_

- 50 points en moins pour avoir écouté une conversation privée et 4 heures de retenue ! Déguerpissez Malfoy ! Fit James.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie d'être magnanime. Loin de déguerpir comme un vulgaire voleur, il passa devant James Potter en marchant la tête haute.

- J'aurai votre fils... que vous le vouliez ou non ! Chuchota Draco.

James se retourna mais Draco continua son chemin.

**:...oOoOo...:**

Draco rentra dans sa chambre, la tête pleine d'images du brun, mais surtout de la conversation qu'avait eu Harry et sa mère. C'était pour cela qu'il avait vu Harry cherche une information dans "Protections Mystiques", donc cela signifiait que le brun désirait se donner. Un sourire lubrique éclaira son visage. Il décida d'aller écrire à son père. Il fit venir à lui une plume, un encrier et un parchemin. Avec Voldemort, Draco devait faire profil bas.

_Père,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous informer d'une nouvelle, ma foi, fort intéressante. Après avoir surpris une conversation entre Potter et sa mère, j'ai pu en déduire très simplement que la protection si infaillible du Survivant était dûe à sa Virginité. Croyez-le ou pas, mais je sais que je peux me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il m'offre ce qu'il a de plus précieux, aussi je vous demande d'en informer le Lord afin que cette mission me revienne._

_En espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles et votre accord._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Il relut la lettre et en fut satisfait, cela résumait assez bien ce qu'il voulait. En théorie, il ne pouvait pas coucher avec n'importe qui, en particulier si c'était des filles, parce que le risque d'engendrer un bâtard était trop important, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons, Draco n'hésitait pas. Il suffisait simplement que celui-ci lui plaise. Lorsque cela remontait aux oreilles de son père, ce dernier le sermonnait pour la forme mais après, il n'y avait pas de suite... cependant, puisque c'était Harry Potter, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait en informer son père pour éviter que celui-ci ait des problèmes avec le Lord.

**:...oOoOo...:**

James rentra dans la salle de classe.

- J'ai surpris Malfoy à écouter derrière la porte !

- Draco Malfoy ? Fit Lily surprise.

Elle regarda son fils tristement, et les sillons de larmes sur ses joues montraient qu'elle avait pleuré. Harry capta ce regard et se tortilla mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aime pas Malfoy ! Déclara-t-il soudainement. Et lui non plus ne m'aime pas !

- Mais alors... commença-t-elle.

- On se désire et c'est tout !

- Mais c'est d'autant plus grave, Harry ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te fous vraiment des conséquences...

James fronça les sourcils.

- Lily, tu as promis !

- Mais je...

Elle fondit en larmes à nouveau et partit en claquant la porte.

- Harry... tu sais que je serai toujours avec toi... quelque soit tes actions !

Harry se tourna vers son père et l'enlaça. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un n'essayait pas de vous faire changer d'avis à chacun de vos pas. Il lui sourit franchement. James Potter pouvait à cet instant paraître comme un père non impliqué mais ce n'était pas cela. Il se souvenait très bien lui-même de ses années passées à Poudlard. Et même si son fils était l'élément principal d'une stupide prophétie,il ferait tout pour qu'il vive au maximum sa vie d'adolescent.

- Fais juste très attention à toi !

**:...oOoOo...:**

Ron et Hermione se faisaient du soucis par Harry car ce dernier semblait constamment dans la lune. Ils étaient sur le point d'aller manger.

- Ron, Mione... les interpella une voix.

Ron receptionna son meilleur ami qui lui arriva dans les bras.

- Eh vieux !

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione doucement.

- Ca va je... vais très bien ! assura Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Harry rigola amusé par la façon de réagir d'Hermione.

- Je me sens juste troublé !

- Encore ! Fit Ron en souriant. Toujours... cette _fouine_ hideuse ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Il est loin d'être hideux ! Le défendit le brun.

Hermione pouffa de rire. Elle mit un de ses bras sur les épaules d'Harry et l'autre sur les épaules de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Harry.

- Tu es accro ?

- Non, s'offusqua le brun tandis que Ron s'assuyait la langue avec une nouvelle grimace.

Harry se tourna vers lui qui continuait à faire le mariole.

- Ron...

- Quoi, j'y peux rien... c'est sa faute d'abord !

- Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas été sympa par le passé...

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Répondit Ron acidement.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour lui, Ron ! Répliqua Harry.

- Je ne te demande pas ça, Harry ! Fit Ron vivement, c'est juste... ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sain... et avant que tu ne m'interrompes... je tiens à ajouter qu'il ne fait rien sans en profiter ! C'est un Malfoy, ils sont tous comme ça !

Harry le fixa dans les yeux. Il tenta de garder les mots qu'il allait dire et à la place il se posa une question... à voix haute.

- et si... je voulais en profiter moi aussi ?

Ron et Hermione étaient au courant pour l'origine de sa protection. Ils lui lancèrent des regards inquiets. Eux-mêmes avaient été chargés par Lily Potter de le protéger des influences scolaires, surtout au niveau du sexe. Lily savait qu'à cet âge-là, la plupart, pas tous, avaient déjà expérimenté assez profondément, dirait-elle avec son tact.

- J'ai 17ans, chuis un mec ! Et je n'ai qu'une envie... m'envoyer en l'air sans penser aux conséquences !

- Mais dans ton cas... les conséquences ne sont pas à exclure, Harry. Répondit doucement Hermione.

Harry leur lança un regard de défi.

**:...oOoOo...:**

Une journée était passé. La suite avait plutôt bien avancé. Il avait presque terminé. Si tout se passait bien, il mettrait la suite dans deux jours. Au petit-déjeuner, tous virent que Draco avait reçu pas mal de friandises et une lettre. Même Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Draco ? Fit Blaise.

- Oui ? Répondit Draco tout sourire.

- Ton parrain veut te voir !

- Encore ? Mais il a vraiment que ça à faire ! A croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi ! S'exclama Draco.

Blaise regarda Harry qui regardait dans leur direction. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil mais Harry détourna son regard. Dépité, il ne vit pas l'expression goguenarde du blond. Blaise lui demanda alors :

- Oh fait, j'y pense... tu sais pourquoi Potter m'évite ces derniers temps ?

- Pourquoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ? Demanda innocemment le prince des Slytherin.

- Ché pas ! J'ai juste remarqué les petits coups d'oeil que tu lui envoies ! Répliqua Blaise.

- Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien ! Fit Draco. Tu devines donc que je ne veux plus que tu insistes ! Harry Potter est ma chasse gardée !

Blaise grogna de mécontentement. Draco regarda la lettre qu'il avait reçu, il savait que c'était la réponse de son père à son dernier courrier. Il décida de ne pas l'ouvrir. Il allait commencer à manger lorsqu'une autre lettre arriva. Celle-ci était une missive du professeur Potter qui lui informait que sa retenue serait fait avec Harry le même jour à la même heure. Il leva la tête pour regarder Harry qui venait de recevoir exactement la même lettre. Il le vit soupirer et jeter un regard furtif vers lui, en rougissant de s'être fait prendre.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non, aucune ! Répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Il mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner puis à la fin, il se dirigea vers le parc ou plus précisément vers les serres pour le cours de Bontanique. Le cours était ennuyeux au possible. C'était une saleté de cours théorique. Alors pour faire passer le temps, Draco sortit de son porte-document le parchemin. Il se fit le plus discret possible. Il remarqua qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas publié la suite de "Corrupted Angel", mais qu'il en avait publié une nouvelle. Cette dernière s'appelait "Mon prince charmant"

_**Son titre est d'un pathétique ! Comme si quelqu'un croyait encore à ces histoires de contes de fées ! Alors... voyons voir comment ça commence !**_

Il ne remarqua pas que de son côté, Blaise avait fait la même chose. Il ne lisait peut-être pas Lilian Evans, mais il avait bien sorti le parchemin index de fanfiction, le magazine des auteurs.

_Daniel avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de huit ans. Ne pouvant subvenir seul à ses besoins, il fut placé dans un orphelinat de sa ville. Il avait eu énormément de mal à se remettre de l'accident de ses parents et sa vie sociale s'en ressentait puisque le nombre d'amis ne dépassait pas zéro. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et personne n'était venu pour essayer de percer sa carapace. Personne jusqu'à Emma et Rupert qui avaient à peu près vécu la même chose. Ensemble, ils avaient ce qu'ils avaient pu pour surmonter la terrible épreuve._

_A dix-huit ans, leur amitié avait continué à perdurer. Daniel travaillait dans un bar, tantôt comme barman, tantôt comme danseur. Le patron était même un bon ami à lui. Rupert faisait des études dans une école de police et Emma voulait devenir avocate. Ce soir-là, Daniel était sur la piste de danse. Il était comme qui dirait le favori du public mâle car il travaillait dans une boîte gay qui payait beaucoup mieux qu'une boîte "normale"._

_Un ange blond passa les portes de la discothèque, accompagné de deux gorilles, d'une jolie brune qui semblait être en couple avec une belle rousse._

_- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Soupirait le blond._

_- Tom, chéri... il faut sortir ! Fit la brune._

_- Tu es gentille Andréa, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de sortir ! Répliqua le blond avec mauvaise humeur._

_Tom qui avança jusqu'au bar et commanda les boissons. Et ce fut là qu'il le vit... devant lui, la plus magnifique des personnes se déhanchait sensuellement. Lorsque le bel adonis quitta la scène, il soupira. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à la suivre pour pouvoir l'apercevoir encore. Cependant, en le voyant, son sang se glaça. Le beau danseur était en train de se débattre contre un client qui comme lui l'avait suivi et qui tentait de l'immobiliser. Tom intervint._

_- Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le blondinet ! Répliqua fervemment le client._

_- Lâche-le !_

_Le client ricana. Il se retourna vers sa victime qui semblait être dans un état second._

_- Je ne me répèterai pas !_

_Daniel avait fermé les yeux. Heureusement que cette personne était arrivée car vu comment son vis-à-vis l'avait immobilisé, il n'aurait pas donné cher de ses fesses. D'habitude, il était toujours accompagné d'un garde du corps, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais il pensait que cela s'était calmé un peu. Quand il sentit une main se glisser à sa taille, il recommença à paniquer._

_- Tu n'oserais pas t'opposer à un McAllister ?_

_Une lueur de peur s'alluma dans les yeux du client._

_- C'est bon, le mioche ! Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je voulais juste m'amuser ! Fit-il en partant._

_Daniel soupira de soulagement en sentant la personne partir. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Tom remarqua l'état du danseur et alla l'aider._

_- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, murmura Daniel. Si vous..._

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Veuillez répondre à la question posée !

Draco leva la tête et fixa le professeur d'un air méprisant et hautain. Il avait envie de la déchiqueter pour l'avoir interrompu dans sa lecture.

- Je n'ai pas compris la question, Madame Sprout ! Répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Quelle est l'étape à suivre ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Eumm...

Il regarda Blaise qui lui montra une lame puis une fleur. Il regarda le titre de la leçon, mais il ne put faire le raccordement.

- Il faut... ouvrir la tige à l'aide de la lame pour en extraire... le... la...

- Taisez-vous et concentrez-vous, Malfoy ! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement. 20 points en moins et si je vous reprends, vous ferez perdre 20 points en plus !

Elle expliqua correctement ce qu'il fallait faire. Un bout de papier l'atteignit. Il regarda vers Pansy mais l'ignora. A la fin du cours, il alla s'isoler. Il sortit la lettre que son père lui avait envoyé.

_Fils,_

_Tes nouvelles sont excellentes, sache que le maître est ravi de connaître l'origine de la protection de ce cher Potter ! Evidemment, pour te récompenser, le maître a accepté ta requête, tu devras juste placer le spyn sur Potter afin que tous sachent quand nous pourrons agir !_

Draco sortit de l'enveloppe une sorte de patch, qui, collé à la peau, disparaîtrait. C'était une sorte de microphone en fait. Ainsi, Harry deviendrait un espion pour Voldemort sans même le savoir.

_Nous attendons donc que tu finisses ta mission ! Nous sommes fiers de toi, fils !_

_Ton père et ta mère._

Cette lettre conforta encore plus Draco dans son idée. Il avait enfin, une vraie raison de courtiser Potter et de l'attirer dans son lit. Il repoussa en bloc son envie que le brun lui appartienne.

Hello, je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire ! Donc je suis désolée si vous ne l'avez pas aimé !

Gros bisous

et je m'attèle à écrire la suite

Ariane


	6. La retenue

**Author :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Another Universe :** Harry est toujours le fils de James et Lily qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'arrivée de Voldemort qui a voulu tuer directement Harry. Sirius n'a donc pas été emprisonné, Peter est mort en tentant de réparer sa faute... Sirius n'est don pas mort !

**Genre :** Romance, Lemon , je préviens donc voilà, bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Résumé :** Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'Harry écrit pour "fanfictions, le magazine des auteurs", le problème est que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du tomber sur ses manuscrits le fait chanter, et Harry ne veut vraiment pas que cela se sache...

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à commencer !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER**

Chapitre VI :

_La Retenue

* * *

_

_Fils,_

_Tes nouvelles sont excellentes, sache que le maître est ravi de connaître l'origine de la protection de ce cher Potter ! Evidemment, pour te récompenser, le maître a accepté ta requête, tu devras juste placer le spyn sur Potter afin que tous sachent quand nous pourrons agir !_

Draco sortit de l'enveloppe une sorte de patch, qui, collé à la peau, disparaîtrait.  
C'était une sorte de microphone en fait.  
Ainsi, Harry deviendrait un espion pour Voldemort sans même le savoir.

_Nous attendons donc que tu finisses ta mission ! Nous sommes fiers de toi, fils !_

_Ton père et ta mère._

Cette lettre conforta encore plus Draco dans son idée.  
Il avait enfin, une vraie raison de courtiser Potter et de l'attirer dans son lit.  
Il repoussa en bloc son envie que le brun lui appartienne.

**oOoOo**

Le soir de cette putain de retenue était venu.  
Harry ne voulait pas y aller, c'était clair et net.  
En fait, il ne se comprenait pas.  
D'un côté, il voulait désespérement que Draco le touche et la partie rationnelle de son cerveau refusait en bloc cette envie.  
Il envoya le chapitre 8 à Sirius car il avait décidé de lui faire une fleur.  
De toute manière, il savait que son parrain aurait trouvé un moyen de lire en exclu'.  
Le papier arriva au grand brun qui était dans la Grande Salle.  
Tous reconnurent la chouette blanche qu'avait offert Hagrid à Harry pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.  
Sirius eut un sourire bienheureux et il dut se retenir de ne pas sauter sur place.  
Il quitta la table pour lire tranquillement le nouveau chapitre de "Corrupted Angel".

_On ne savait pas s'il y avait des sentiments ou pas car Tom et Dan ne savaient pas eux-mêmes, mais une chose était sûre, le baiser avait le pouvoir de faire naître des papillons dans leurs ventres._

_- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, chuchota Tom de crainte de briser le moment magique._

_- Je veux rester avec toi si tu acceptes !_

_- Es-tu sûr de savoir les risques auxquels tu t'exposes ?_

_Dan se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et serra fortement son ravisseur, celui qui avait dérobé la clé de son coeur...  
__Décidemment, pensa-t-il. Me voilà atteint du syndrome de Stockholm._

_- Je veux rester avec toi ! Fit Dan le regard brillant._

_Les mains de Tom commencèrent à passer sous le pull de Dan, qui frissonna sous le toucher.  
__Ils échangeaient un long et tendre baiser.  
__Les mains du brun jouaient avec les cheveux soyeux du blond.  
__Ses yeux étaient émerveillés par la sensualité qui se dégageait de Tom.  
__Dan mordillait le cartilage de l'oreille de son ravisseur qui soupirait de plaisir.  
__Tom ôta le pull du brun.  
__Le T-shirt suivit rapidement. Tom embrassa le torse de son amant ? Petit-ami ?  
__Sans précipitation.  
__Tom fit basculer Daniel sur le lit et se coucha sur lui.  
__Le brun gloussa.  
__Tom l'embrassa coupant court à ses gloussements._

_- Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Daniel acquiesça en rougissant.  
__Tom prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser esquimau sur ses lèvres._

_- Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je sois ton premier ?_

_Le brun l'embrassa pour confirmer son envie et sa confiance.  
__Le coeur gonflé d'émotions, Tom se plaça correctement sur lui et s'attela à rendre sa première fois merveilleuse..._

Remus arriva près de lui et prit le chapitre des mains.

- Mais c'est mignon tout plein ! Ah y'a une note à la fin "Siri' tu es engagé comme B-reader"

Sirius sourit amusé.

**oOoOo**

- Dis-moi, Mione... tu penses quoi de la "relation" d'Harry et Malfoy ?

- Ca m'énerve parce qu'Harry tombe irrémédiablement amoureux de ce satané albinos ! Répondit-elle ennuyée.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est assez visible ! Et la manière qu'ils ont de se chauffer mutuellement !

Hermione, qui était assise face à Ron, joignit ses mains en affichant un mine contrariée.

- Il va falloir surveiller Malfoy de près, je peux le faire vu que nous avons des appartements rapprochés pour ne pas dire voisins !

- Moi je vais surveiller 'Ry pour qu'il fasse pas de conneries !

**oOoOo**

Harry arriva près de la salle de potions où il devait faire sa retenue.

- Vous êtes en avance, Monsieur Potter ! Constata Snape.

- Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard !

- Pertinent, Potter, mais ne vous avisez pas de me parler avec ce ton suffisant !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.  
Il savait pourquoi Snape le détestait autant, il savait que c'était à cause de son père et de ses parrains.

- Draco Malfoy ne va pas tarder à arriver !

- Pourquoi dois-je faire ma retenue avec lui ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi, Potter ! Claqua Snape.

Harry avança vers le bureau du professeur.

- J'ai une question : qui êtes-vous par rapport à Dra... Malfoy ?

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, maintenant taisez-vous !

**oOoOo**

Lily et James étaient dans leur chambre.  
Lily semblait toujours déprimée et James tentait de la raisonner.

- Chérie, ce que je te demande c'est seulement de laisser Harry libre de ses décisions, oui, il risque de perdre sa protection et oui cela peut être dangereux, mais il a dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ans, Lily... écoute...

- NON, TOI ECOUTE ! TON FILS EST EN TRAIN DE SUCCOMBER AU CHARME DE CE... CE DON JUAN, COUREUR DE JUPONS ET DE PANTALONS ! JE NE LAISSERAI JAMAIS HARRY DANS SES GRIFFES TANT QUE JE N'AURAI AUCUNE GARANTIE...

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher notre fils de vivre sa vie !

Lily se tourna vers lui, son beau visage ravagé par les larmes.

- TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE... JE...

- Lily... je suis son père, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ta peur ne justifie pas cette intrusion dans sa vie...

Lily voulut lui couper la parole mais James reprit vite.

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit à un droit de regard, mais tu ne peux pas régir sa vie ! Pour construire, il doit faire ses propres erreurs !

- Ce que tu veux dire... c'est qu'il vaut mieux qu'il FASSE L'ERREUR DE COUCHER AVEC DRACO MALFOY ?

- Non ! Mais il vaut mieux qu'il comprenne lui-même que l'héritier Malfoy n'est pas celui qu'il croit ! A lui crier le contraire de ce qu'il pense, il s'entêtera dans son idée !

**oOoOo**

Draco Malfoy entra.  
Harry déglutit.  
Le blond était vraiment un ange descendu du ciel.  
Ou bien alors un ange déchu comme Lucifer.

- Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux présents, vous allez prendre connaissance de la nature de votre retenue. Vos baguettes !

Les deux garçons lui tendirent la leur.

- Vous allez devoir rester ensemble pendant quatre heures durant lesquelles vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous laisser tomber sous peine de voir vos heures de retenue doubler, tripler et même quadrupler, je vous mets en garde, ce n'est pas un jeu !

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco interrogea son parrain du regard.  
Le décor changea, des armes blanches apparurent sur les murs.  
Severus disparut, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda violemment Harry.

C'était comme s'il y avait deux mondes parallèles.  
D'un côté Harry et Draco, et de l'autre Severus qui avait été rejoint par Sirius et Remus. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tester Draco et Harry.

- Ne me demande pas à moi ! Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il a comme idée ! Se justifia Draco. Mais... le fait qu'il nous laisse seul me ravit ! Reprit-il sensuellement.

- Non ! Fit fermement Harry en reculant. Je ne suis pas un mec facile, je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses... que tu mmmh...

Draco l'avait coincé contre le mur.

- Tu... ne te rends pas... compte... de la frustration accumulée ! Murmura le blond.

Il l'embrassait lascivement.  
A la fin du baiser, Harry ouvrit les yeux qui s'agrandirent d'effroi.  
Il essaya de repousser Draco qui, prenant ce geste pour un nouveau refus, bloqua tous mouvements.  
Mais ayant la volonté de repousser le blond, Harry réussit.  
Draco tomba à terre au moment où une personne fondit sur lui épée pointée vers lui.  
Harry courut décrocher une épée fine, légère et longue.

- VA T'ARMER ! Cria-t-il à Draco en attaquant le premier.

Draco se releva promptement et fit ce que le brun avait ordonné.  
Il rejoignit le combat.  
Les épées s'entre-choquèrent et les lames faisaient des étincelles.

- Va te battre sur un autre côté ! Lui hurla Draco.

Harry para le coup de la personne.

- NON ! T'AS QU'A Y ALLER TOI !

Deux bonnes heures passèrent, les deux garçons se disputaient sans cesse.  
Harry avait une entaille sur sa joue, pas très profonde mais le sang coulait.  
Des blessures étaient visibles sur Harry et Draco et après une énième prise de tête, Draco fut projeté à terre.

- DRACO !

Harry attaqua de plus belle, alternant feintes et attaques directes.  
Mais la personne réussit à l'envoyer à terre également.  
Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas compris c'était que la force déployée contre elle, augmentait ses capacités contre lui.  
Elle leva son épée, prête à donner le coup de grâce.  
Draco s'était relevé.  
Son sang s'était glacé, son coeur battait à tout rompre.  
Il courut s'interposer entre l'épée et Harry.  
Ce fut lui qui reçut l'épée en lui.

**oOoOo**

- JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE D'ARRÊTER ! Hurlait Sirius.

- TU M'AS DEMANDE DE TESTER LEUR ATTACHEMENT ! DRACO TIENT A TON FILLEUL, cracha Severus. IL NE NOUS TRAHIRA PAS !

Remus essayait de calmer Sirius.  
Mais rien n'y faisait.  
Puis il comprit la motivation du geste de Severus.

- Siri'... je crois qu'il voulait aussi tester l'attachement d'Harry à son filleul... n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Severus le regarda sans ciller.

**oOoOo**

Draco s'était effondré sur Harry et la personne venait de disparaître.  
Harry bougea fébrilement et paniqua en voyant Draco.  
Il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui.  
Ses yeux pleuraient.

- Hey... ferme pas les yeux... snif... dit Harry en caressant sa joue.

Les diamants apparurent.

- Pourquoi... snif...

Draco grimaça de douleur.

- Va savoir... souffla le blond. Je... suis... idiot...

- NON ! Protesta Harry violemment. Dis pas ça... snif... t'es vraiment idiot quand même, sanglota-t-il.

Draco eut un rire qui le fit souffrir.  
Harry posa sa main sur la plaie sanguinolente de Draco.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux... kuf kuf...

- C'est toi que je veux...

Draco eut un soubresaut.

- Reste avec moi... les secours vont arriver...

Mais Draco ferma les yeux.  
Harry paniqua, il tenta de se calmer quand des paroles de sa mère lui revint :

_"Tu utiliseras ce pouvoir qu'au moment où tu voudras sauver la vie d'un être cher. Car non seulement sauver la vie de quelqu'un par la magie nécessite une concentration extrême, mais en plus si tu tentes d'utiliser la guérison de notre lignée à contre-coeur, tu risques de tuer la personne... Promets-moi de faire attention... et choisis bien surtout... parce qu'une fois que tu auras désigné la personne, il n'y aura plus qu'elle que tu pourras guérir !_

_Ce don peut aussi être une malédiction si tu te lies à une personne qui ne le mérite pas ou qui ne reconnaîtra pas ce lien !"_

- Wärjàn ! Prononça-t-il.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
Moi en tout cas, j'aime bien ce chapitre... finalement Draco n'a pas touché au spyn... ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas **encore** touché au spyn !  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? 

Un grand merci à**Lo Hani Ni, La-Shinegami, Minerve, bybytte, Wendy Malfoy, Nemesis.drake, Virginie Malfoy, Fantasy 112, Vert Emeraude, Lou, Polaris, Lili, Patdrue, Jully Reed, Malicia-moony, Ishtar205, Onarluca, Booyaka87, Tchaye, Zaika, Ali Angel, Polarisn7, Sahada, Oxaline, Vif d'Or, Crystal d'Avalon, Diabolikvampyr, Echizen D Luffy... si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dites-le moi...**

Merci pour votre soutien et pour continuer à lire encore ! Sur mon blog vous avez un petit OS en cadeau... et il est rien que pour vous... parce que j'ai décidé de publier les OS plusieurs mois après sa première parution sur mon blog... on pourra dire que mes lecteurs l'auront en exclu'

Je vous embrasse tous

GROS BISOUS

Ariane le 6 mai 2006


	7. Une seconde chance ?

Résumé du dernier chapitre :

Harry et Draco ont écopé d'une retenue qu'ils vont effectuer ensemble. Le seul problème c'est que messieurs les parrains de nos amis se sont amusés avec leurs vies et Harry a utilisé son pouvoir de guérison dans le but de sauver Draco qu'il croyait réellement en danger.

* * *

FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Une deuxième chance ?

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla très légèrement sous des cris qui venaient de la même pièce où il était. En ouvrant un œil, il reconnut l'infirmerie pour y avoir séjourné plus de temps que n'importe quel élève normalement constitué.

- TU AURAIS PU LE TUER… TU AURAIS PU NOUS TUER !

- Draco, calme-toi, fut Severus avec une voix apaisante.

Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu cette voix. Il décida de ne pas montrer qu'il était réveillé. La sollicitude que lui montrait Draco le réconfortait.

- ME CALMER ? JE SUIS PASSE À DEUX DOIGTS DE LA MORT !

Severus grogna. Draco crut distinguer quelque chose comme _"… parfaitement en sécurité… ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir…"_ mais il n'en était pas sûr.

- LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIME, QUI ENTRE PARENTHESES L'IGNORE PARCE QUE JE L'IGNORAIS AUSSI, EST COUCHEE SUR UN LIT D'INFIRMERIE DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE PARCE QU'IL A USE DE MAGIE PRIMAIRE ET ANCIENNE POUR ME SAUVER, ET TOUT CA A CAUSE DE QUI ? UNIQUEMENT DE TOI !

- Tu as fini ? Demanda stoïquement Severus.

Draco ne put qu'admirer le sérénité dont faisait preuve son parrain, et malgré sa colère, il se laissa très légèrement calmer par le ton de sa voix.

- Oui. Répondit-il tout de même.

- Si je n'avais pas fait ça… Te serais-tu rendu compte de tes sentiments ?

Draco déglutit. Il regarda le lit dans lequel son amour était couché. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses poings contractés…

- … Mais tu as joué à un double jeu… imagine un instant que mes sentiments ne fussent pas présents… tu…

- Je te connais Draco… tu es un peu comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu ! En tout cas je t'aime comme tel, et en tant que parrain, il était de mon devoir de veiller sur toi !

- De veiller sur moi ? J'ai reçu une épée en plein abdomen ! S'écria Draco outré. Si c'est ça que tu appelles…

- Tais-toi donc ! Tu l'aurais déniaisé sans l'ombre d'un remord… et tu l'aurais vendu au Lord car telle était ta mission : Ne nie pas Draco, car j'étais chargé de surveiller l'évolution de cette mission ! Et le spyn… qu'en as-tu fait ? L'as-tu déjà mis sur Potter ou bien l'as-tu détruit ?

Draco fut sans voix. Harry commença à pleurer silencieusement. Trahison. Jouet. Mission. Objectif. But. Manipulation. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, un petit vent commença à s'élever dans la pièce.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre… mais une minute… admettons que je n'aie pas eu de sentiments envers Harry… que se serait-il passé ?

- Tu étais en constante surveillance, Draco. Répondit Severus d'un ton las. Si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ton changement… tu aurais été traduit en justice et… condamné !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? Demanda Draco abasourdi. Nombreuses sont les fois où j'aurais pu ravir mon objectif…

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le vent se fit de plus en plus fort.

- Dumbledore m'a dit de te faire confiance…

- Sérieusement ? Ce vieux fou m'a dit…

Draco fut coupé par le tourbillon qui semblait entourer le corps d'Harry qui s'éleva à un demi mètre de son lit. Sa peine, sa douleur et sa colère étaient palpables.

- Harry…

**RLSBLEJP**

Remus et Sirius étaient en train de s'expliquer avec Lily et James. Le ton montait graduellement, enfin, disons que Lily avait sa voix qui allait en crescendo tandis que James la retenait fermement contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne commette un double meurtre.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? SOMBRES IDIOTS, J'VAIS VOUS TUER… JE VOUS LE JURE… JAMES, LÂCHE-MOI !

- Mais y'a quand même une bonne nouvelle, Fleur de… heu… Lily… Draco est amoureux d'Harry au point de se sacrifier ! Fit Sirius d'une voix qu'il voulait badine.

Remus eut un petit rire nerveux devant la tentative de Sirius.

- Fuyez, conseilla sereinement James qui prenait ce qu'il se passait avec bonne humeur.

- JAMES ! Laisse-moi tuer… LA PERSONNE QUI EST TON MEILLEUR AMI ET QUI SERT DE PARRAIN A NOTRE FILS AINSI QUE TON AUTRE AMI QUI N'A PAS SU MAÎTRISER SON CHIEN DE PETIT AMI !

James riait de la furie de sa femme. On pourrait croire qu'il se fouettait de ce qu'il s'était passé pour son fils, mais la vérité était toute autre. Bien sûr il avait eu peur pour Harry, mais il était plus heureux de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Et puis, contrairement à Lily, il ne montrait pas ouvertement ses sentiments. Même si ses parents étaient plutôt laxistes avec les principes des sang-pur, il en avait conservé certains apprentissages dont le camouflage de sentiments et l'attitude digne en tout instant… Il coupa court à l'indignation de sa femme en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Aww, fit Sirius amusé.

Cependant, ils détalèrent rapidement en voyant le regard de James.

- Tu es incorrigible ma Lily Jolie, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Fit-il affectueusement. Prends le bon côté des choses… Draco est quelque un de sûr et si tu n'en es pas persuadée, parle avec lui… il sera le meilleur pour te donner des réponses et tu pourras agir en fonction de ça !

Lily le regarda étonnée.

- Tu es sûr que c'est toi qui viens de parler ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Mmmh… oui, parfaitement ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien… je commençais à me demander si tu étais capable de résonner ainsi !

Lily fut punie pour son insolence. James commença par la chatouiller avant que ses mains se fassent cajoleuses, et ses lèvres tentatrices.

**HPDM**

Le phénomène qui avait saisi Harry avait disparu quelques heures plus tard le laissant dans l'inconscience. Et il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée. Il sentit sa main engourdie, en effet, Draco, endormi la lui tenait. De voir cet ange dormir lui fit voler des papillons dans le ventre malgré la révélation de Severus sur la mission de Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu réellement ? Chuchota le blond. Pourquoi suis-je autant attiré par toi ? T'aimerai-je assez pour ne plus te faire du mal ?

Harry avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas faire ce qu'il croyait juste de faire à l'instant présent, à savoir, refouler le blond le temps de digérer cette nouvelle donnée, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa main s'était resserrée sur celle de Draco. Cependant, il put parfaitement sentir des lèvres sur sa paume. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer le plus de temps possible avec lui… Mal à l'aise avec ce Draco tendre, il fit glisser sa main de celle du blond ce qui le surpris.

- Harry ? Tu étais réveillé ?

- On dirait bien, répondit ce dernier d'une voix lointaine.

- Harry…

- Écoute… pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir !

Le visage de Draco se figea. C'était comme s'il s'était pris une claque, comme si un poison coulait dans ses veines et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il inspira fortement. Harry pouvait sentir tout le chamboulement qu'avait crée sa phrase grâce au lien du guérisseur et de son lié, mais cela ne le ferait pas revenir sur sa décision.

- Apparemment tu as entendu ce que Sev' a dit tantôt… je sais ce que j'ai fait ! Et j'en suis désolé… tu m'entends, désolé…

- Crois-tu qu'être désolé fasse tout ? Tu m'as trahi… et ce, délibérément !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ! S'exclama Draco.

Le regard d'Harry se durcit, et là, le blond sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur monumentale.

- Je… je suis dés… j'voulais pas dire ça…

- Tais-toi, fit calmement le brun.

Mais Draco sentait que s'il ne disait rien maintenant, il ne le pourrait plus jamais.

- Mes sentiments pour toi étaient jusqu'alors inconnus ! Comprends-moi… je…

- Silence, ordonna Harry froidement. Va-t-en Draco, continua-t-il dangereusement.

- 'Ry…

- TAIS-TOI ! TES SENTIMENTS POUR MOI ETAIENT INCONNUS ! OH, COMME C'EST NAVRANT ! CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE, CELA NE TE DONNAIT PAS LE DROIT DE JOUER AVEC LES MIENS ! MAIS ENCORE UNE FOIS, J'AI ETE TROP BÊTE VIS-A-VIS DE TOI ! DES QUE MON ENTOURAGE A SU, ILS M'ONT DIT DE ME MEFIER… JE VOULAIS CROIRE QUE JE POUVAIS TE FAIRE CHANGER !

- Et tu l'a fait, gémit Draco en se retenant de crier de dépit. Je ne suis plus la même personne… tu… grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir me prendre en main et refuser de servir Vol… le Lord… Harry… crois-moi quand je te dis que tu m'as appris à t'aimer sans même le savoir… crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé… réellement désolé par cette trahison… jamais je n'aurais joué à ce jeu en sachant que j'aurais pu me brûler les ailes…

- Va-t-en… je ne le répèterai pas !

- Harry…

- DEHORS !

Une brusque impulsion de magie remplie la salle et expulsa le blond. Et une fois dehors, les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Les larmes naissantes, Draco martela les portes de l'infirmerie en suppliant Harry de revoir sa décision. Mais les portes restaient toujours closes.

**DMLE**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté contre la grande porte de l'infirmerie. Le temps semblait s'être écoulé sans qu'il n'ait d'influence sur sa décision. C'était définitif, il ne voulait pas perdre Harry… ce n'était même pas envisageable !

Ce fut Lily, qui en allant voir son fils, le découvrit endormi. _"Finalement, pensa-t-elle. Il n'est peut-être pas comme ses parents…"_ Elle le secoua gentiment pour qu'il se réveille. Elle vit les sillons secs qu'avaient formé les larmes en coulant sur ses joues pâles. Il sursauta en voyant Lily Potter devant lui.

- Levez-vous et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle moins froidement d'accoutumé.

Malgré son essai, il n'avait pas réussi à refouler les larmes qui montaient dangereusement à ses yeux. Il les essuya assez rapidement mais d'autres revinrent à la charge.

- Ma… madame Potter ?

Ça lui faisait mal d'autant que les mêmes émeraudes que celles de son aimé le fixaient.

- Venez… dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue quand elle parlait à son fils. Elle l'emmena jusque dans son bureau où elle le pria de s'asseoir, ce que Draco fit sans se poser de questions sur le revirement d'attitude de la mère d'Harry. Pas qu'elle fût désagréable ou discourtoise, mais elle se montrer tout de même froide. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Le silence qui s'installa était oppressant.

- Bien, puisque tu n'es pas décidé à parler… je vais commencer !

Il avait sursauté en entendant le tutoiement.

- Je vais t'avouer bien volontiers, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter… que mon fils ait eu le bé… se soit épris de toi… pour la simple et bonne raison que la réputation des Malfoy n'est plus à refaire, et particulièrement la tienne, ici… au sein de Poudlard…

Draco avait les lèvres pincées et écoutait religieusement les paroles de la mère de son bel amour, car c'était effectivement de cela que l'on parlait. Son cœur avait bondi si fort quand il avait vu Harry complètement sans défense face à cette illusion qu'avait créée son parrain.

-… mais, j'ai vu mon fils évoluer en si peu de temps… parfois en mal… ce qui lui a coûté sa retenue, mais aussi en bien… je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu Harry les yeux si pétillants que depuis qu'il a noué une étrange… relation avec toi ! Le fait est… que tout s'est bousculé en lui, je peux le sentir ! Bien que je fis tout pour qu'Harry se sente en complète sécurité, mon fils est sûr de mourir avec Voldemort pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, il nous l'a de nouveau dit…

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit-il. Cela ne vous gêne-t-il pas qu'Harry soit gay ?

Lily sourit sincèrement.

- Quel genre de mère serais-je si je rejetais mon fils pour une telle futilité que sa préférence sexuelle ? Non… j'aime mon fils et mon mari plus que tout !

Draco eut mal au cœur de sentir tant d'amour dans la voix de son professeur. Sa mère parlait avec passion de son père et de sa mission de purification, mais il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments soient aussi purs que cette femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Tiens compte de ces paroles, reprit-elle. Car ce sont les paroles d'une mère… Harry a repris espoir avec toi et bien qu'il ait découvert… je vais le dire… ton abject plan pour le mettre dans ton lit, ses sentiments vont bien au-dessus de tout cela, parce qu'il n'a pas reçu d'infirmation concernant tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui… Si tu fais souffrir mon fils par une attitude dégradante, humiliante… par exemple en te servant de lui pour te faire valoir ou pire en le trahissant avec une autre personne… je peux te jurer sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je te ferai souffrir avant de te tuer de mes propres mains…

Draco déglutit fortement, tirant un sourire satisfait à Lily.

- Mon fils… est un descendant des elfes de par mon sang… bien que j'ai renié cette partie là de moi pour suivre James et la sorcellerie ! Harry joue gros… une peine de cœur, on s'en remet… lorsqu'on ne possède pas des gènes appartenant à des veelas, des vampires, des loups-garous… ou des elfes ! Je sais que ce que je vais te dire maintenant peut te faire peur… et c'est ce que je veux… que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il est lié à toi par son don de guérison, tu es libre de reconnaître ce lien en le complétant, jurant de l'aimer sans limites jusqu'à plus soif… ou tu le refuses maintenant, et tu ne t'approches plus de lui à moins d'un mètre dans cette école et d'un pays dans le monde !

- Qu'arriverait-il à Harry ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

Elle le regarda gravement.

- Il pourra continuer à vivre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète… mais il ne pourra jamais retrouver un personne lui faisant se sentir comme il s'est senti avec toi ! Disons… que ces personnes te seraient forcément inférieures, sans vouloir flatter ton ego !

Draco qui se triturait les doigts depuis le début de la conversation, se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter la jolie rousse. Il posa ses mains soudainement sur le bureau et commença à parler.

- Je sais… je sais que ce que je vais dire pourra vous paraître simple… en tout cas, ça ne l'est pas pour moi… j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à le dire… en fait, pour vous avouer la vérité, je n'ai jamais re-prononcé ces mots depuis que ma mère a ri… j'ai essayé… j'ai tout fait pour leur plaire, sans aucun résultat… ensuite, j'ai tenté de tomber _volontairement_ amoureux des filles avec qui je couchais… pour me sentir aimé pour qu'à mon tour je puisse aimer… mais ça aussi c'était en vain… jusqu'à Harry… il m'attirait bien avant la mission… mais pour moi ce n'était que de l'attirance et il y a eu cette petite coïncidence qui a fait que j'ai pu lui parler… **enfin, lui faire du chantage /_ stupide conscience… ne me les casse pas…_**

Il respira profondément.

- J'aime Harry… je l'aime profondément… comme un fou… ou un damné… ou que sais-je encore ! J'ai tant de fois essayé de mettre en place le dicton :"l'attirance mène aux sentiments" que je n'y croyais plus ! C'est complètement fou… continua-t-il avec un visage qui montrait parfaitement sa propre incompréhension, en quelques flirts… il est devenu… si important… si présent là, dit-il en mettant une main sur son cœur. Rien que de parler de lui, fait mon cœur battre à la chamade…

Des larmes commencèrent à naître au coin de ses yeux, et il détestait pleurer… En voyant cela, elle lui sourit tendrement… il était vrai que ce dernier était complètement perdu, il savait ses sentiments, mais en revanche, ne savait pas les gérer. Elle se leva et se mit face à face avec lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Si jamais ton amour pour Harry se tarit, jure moi qu'avant de le quitter, tu feras tout pour le sauver, je te le répète, tu seras capable de vivre sans lui, mais lui non, pas après s'être uni spirituellement et corporellement à toi…

- Je vous le jure, Madame Potter, promit-il les yeux emplis d'espoir. Je vous le jure…

- Alors appelle-moi Lily et fais tout pour le reconquérir, il n'attend que ça… que tu reviennes vers lui !

- J'ai votre bénédiction ? Souffla-t-il sourdement n'y croyant clairement pas.

Alors ça y était, il avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il aimait réellement Harry ? Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Plutôt oui ! Répondit-elle.

Draco partit tout sourire, complètement à l'opposé des larmes qui avait coulé ses joues de poupées.

H  
HDH  
HDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDH  
HDH  
H

Petite note spéciale : allez voir le profile de Locaffnet http / www. fanfiction. Net / u/ 1015716 / ce qu'elle a fait tient tout simplement du génie, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur sa carte de localisation, peut-être pourrez-vous alors découvrir qu'il y a un auteur de qui habite juste à côté de chez vous !

Deuxième note : OS SSHP sur mon sky dispo !

* * *

Eh oui, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté, mais c'est le fait de savoir que cette fic touche à sa fin qui me bloque ! 

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et accepterez mes excuses…

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etait-ce trop nieunieu… j'avais très peur de tombé dans les clichés avec la longue réplique de Draco !

Je me suis dit qu'une fois Lily rassurée, elle n'avait plus de raisons de s'opposer…

Voilà, gros bisous

Ariane, le 10 Août 2006

et j'allais oublier **merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui continuent à me suivre et qui ont déposé des reviews  
Je vous aime**


	8. L'enlèvement

Résumé du dernier chapitre :

Alors que Harry ne veut plus voir Draco, ce dernier obtient l'accord explicite de Lily Evans Potter pour reconquérir son petit brun adoré…

Merci à **Onarluca, Vert Emeraude, Sahada, Yume-Chan05, Zouzou, Rowane, Serdra, Lunathelunatique, Ali Angel, Nymphadora Tonks, Spicy Marmelade, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Lyly, Zaika, Miss Wendy Malfoy, Ishtar 205, Ingrid.94, Magikal Fairy, Bybytte, La Rose de Minuit, Blueyeshot, Black Siri, Vif D'Or, Tasuki, Minerve, Flore Jade, Loveful...**

* * *

FANFICTION VERSION SORCIER

_Chapitre 8 :_

_L'enlèvement

* * *

_

Harry avait enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie sous les recommandations soigneuses de notre très cher et adorable dragon j'ai nommé Poppy Pomfrey.

Il avait alors refusé de mettre un pied en dehors de la Tour des Gryffindor décidant par la même de s'isoler… en plus de tout cela, son parchemin restait désespérément vierge…

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que le syndrome de la page blanche lui arrivait en même temps que la découverte de la saloperie de Draco.

Cela ne pouvait être lié, c'était impensable… impossible même… et pourtant !

Il tapait sur la table avec sa plume en rythme, la main soutenant son visage et les yeux dans le vague.

Il soupira une énième fois en se demandant si Draco était réellement aussi fourbe que cela… oh, bien évidemment la vérité avait été dévoilée, mais… quand même… il n'avait pas accompli sa mission, non ?

Ce truc, ce spryn spzyn… le blond ne l'avait pas mis sur lui, hein ?

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait un tant soit peu de considération pour lui et ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Après tout… cette passion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait inventée, non ?

Il ratura pour la énième fois la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire.

Au rythme où il allait, la suite paraîtrait dans un centenaire et encore…

Il se leva et alla dans la douche pour se rafraîchir un peu. Et quand il rentra dans son dortoir avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille, il eut la désagréable impression d'être surveillé, épié…

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Montrez-vous, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Mais personne ne répondit.

Harry prit un peignoir et ceigna bien la ceinture. Il prit sa baguette magique également et la leva, signe qu'il était prêt à combattre. Cinq minutes, dix minutes… rien…

- Je dois devenir paranoïaque… marmonna ce dernier en riant nerveusement.

Puis un bruit vers la porte le fit se retourner brusquement. Et justement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur…

- Ron ?!?

Ron leva les mains en l'air en voyant la baguette de son meilleur ami pointée ainsi sur lui.

- Je sais que dernièrement on a pas été très proche… j'irais même jusqu'à distant… mais… hey… tu pourrais la détourner de moi, steuplé !

- Désolé ! Marmonna le brun.

Harry baissa sa baguette. Et Ron en fit tout autant de ses bras.

Il s'approcha de lui et ramassa un des parchemins au sol. Il ne pouvait rien lire puisque la page était bien rayée et raturée.

- Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, toi !

- Non, sans rire ! Rétorqua acidement le brun.

- J't'en prie… le cynisme ne te va pas, Harry ! Marmonna Ron.

Le roux fit asseoir son ami.

Tout comme les autres personnes du collège, il savait juste que Harry avait fait un tour à l'infirmerie, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi… il l'avait dit lui-même… ces dernières semaines, ils n'avaient pas été très proches récemment…

Ron collé à Hermione et Harry en Draco.

En pensant encore au blond, le brun se rembrunit.

- Allez… raconte à Tonton Ron ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi… C'est cette fouine peroxydée, c'est ça ?

- …

- Ton manque de réponse est éloquent, mon cher ami !

Harry soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit du roux. Ron fit de même.

- Tu acceptes que je te parle de lui, sans faire de grimaces… fit remarquer Harry.

- Pour toi… c'est dur à admettre, mais oui ! T'es mon frère, gars ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, peu m'importe tes choix, je te suivrai… ou du moins, je te soutiendrai… ce qui ne veut pas dire que je m'entendrai bien avec la fouine, hein… mais j'essayerai au moins de le supporter ! Un peu comme toi et Mione quand vous avez dû supporter Lisa !

Lisa était une étudiante de sixième année… mais elle avait assez de formes pour être devenue la nana la plus populaire de la promotion… et disons que cela lui avait largement fait tourné la tête…

Ron était sorti avec elle, en croyant qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fille superficielle mais qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer d'elle. E

n vain, cette dernière s'était implantée d'office dans le trio… se permettant de faire des réflexions à Hermione particulièrement…

Heureusement, n'était pas la première de la promotion pour rien, La jolie brune s'était fait un plaisir de rabattre son caquet à cette dinde.

- Merci, Ronnykins !

- Hey, à titre d'info, c'est pas comme ça que je vais t'écouter !

Harry rigola pour la première fois depuis sa sortie, c'est-à-dire depuis une petite semaine.

Eh oui, Poppy étant ce qu'elle était – la marraine d'Harry – cette dernière ne s'était pas gênée pour garder son filleul avec elle tout ce temps.

C'était vraiment reposant de rire avec son meilleur ami et accessoirement frère de cœur. Il se mit à raconter tout ce que lui-même savait.

Il ne priva Ron d'aucun détail… ni même de comment toute cette histoire avait commencée.

Il vit que le roux faisait tout pour se contrôler, ses poings se serraient et se desserraient au même rythme que sa colère. Ce qui signifiait que tout au long de l'histoire il resta ainsi.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Ron une fois que ce fut fini.

Il se félicita d'avoir su contrôler sa voix, et particulièrement le ton de sa voix. Parce que s'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait parlé à Harry d'une voix qui dirait « _je te l'avais dit_ ».

Mais non, Harry ne l'avait pas fait avec Lisa, il ne le ferait pas avec lui.

- Enfin, je veux dire… tu m'as dit t'être senti trahi… et tu me dis également, que malgré tout… tu ne peux pas oublier le fait qu'il n'est pas accompli sa mission… vu le nombre de _possibilités_ qu'il a eu ! Tu veux pardonner ou pas ?

- Sincèrement… je veux… mais je n'y arrive pas… il a malgré tout joué avec moi… peu importe sa bonne volonté… ça me sera très dur de passer outre tout cela !

- Il a bien dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules en baissant la tête.

- Oui… mais… je n'ai plus confiance en lui, et la confiance dans un couple est ce qu'il y a de plus important après les sentiments…

- Bah… t'as qu'à l'éviter un peu dans un premier temps, comme tu le fais en ce moment, pour te remettre de tes émotions… puis tu réfléchis au pour et au contre d'une éventuelle nouvelle chance que tu pourrais lui donner…

La semaine qui suivit fut un enfer, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Draco.

Dès qu'ils étaient dans le même couloir, Harry faisait brusquement demi-tour pour prendre un autre chemin, ou plus long ou plus court, mais un autre chemin quand même.

Le blond lui, essayait pourtant désespérément de l'approcher. Et dès qu'il le poursuivait, il le perdait de vue.

L'école semblait s'être aperçu de cette petite trame qui semblait se jouer, et personne n'était vraiment dupe, particulièrement pas les Slytherin de Septième Année lesquels étaient pour la plupart des partisans de Voldemort.

De même, il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans l'école, mais ils étaient ceux qu'on soupçonnait le plus, et Draco commençait vraiment à se mettre en danger face à eux.

Et pour dire, deux semaines après sa dernière course-poursuite avec Harry, il avait reçu une lettre de son père lui demandant expressément son rapport quant à sa mission et quelles étaient les raisons de ces rumeurs stupides qui circulaient au collège, comme quoi, il se serait fait larguer par le Gryffindor.

Draco avait confirmé son échec et avait été convoqué au manoir familial pour les vacances de Pâques.

Et il était évident que ça n'allait pas être une petite visite de courtoisie.

La veille de son départ, Harry avait reçu un sort de telle sorte qu'à chacun de ses pas, des pensées bleues apparaissent autour de lui. Les filles en avaient été babas en espérant secrètement que quelqu'un ferait quelque chose d'aussi beau pour elles.

Harry n'avait en aucun cas compris pour quelle raison c'était beau… tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était vraiment énervant de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être entouré de pensées… - il avait entendu Hermione les nommer –

- Pourquoi tout le monde… ou du moins les filles disent-elles que cet acte est mignon ? Demanda Harry à la jolie brune.

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un doigt sur les lèvres. Puis un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur celles-ci.

- Toi, tu ne connais pas le langage des fleurs… et heureusement, tata Hermione est là pour te renseigner !

Harry grogna élégamment.

- C'est quoi ces histoires de tatas et tontons ? Se demanda Harry en se souvenant que Ron l'avait intimé à se confier en disant « raconte tout à tonton Ron »

- Okay… tu en sais plus que moi sur les fleurs… va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Murmura explicitement Harry quand au fait que c'était un truc de filles.

- Ne fais pas ton Harry – Macho – Potter ! Sinon, tu ne risques pas de savoir la signification de ce message !

Harry abdiqua en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Tu as gagné !

- La traduction des pensées bleues est : « _J'ai confiance en nôtre amour !_ » Si ça ce n'est pas une déclaration, je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger ! Tu vas le faire mariner encore longtemps, ton Draco ? Ca fait un mois qu'il essaye de t'approcher ! Et toi, comme un **courageux** Gryffindor, tu **fuis**… Tu ne trouves pas que ces deux mots dans la même phrase ça fait tâche ?

Harry détourna la tête et soupira fortement.

- Tu risques de le perdre à trop t'entêter… tu n'as même pas remarqué que tes parents… que dis-je ta famille ne s'est pas mêlée à cette histoire ! Ils veulent ton bonheur, Harry… même s'il est dans les bras du fils des Malfoy… Il va partir ce soir pour chez lui… ses parents sont au courant de l'échec de la mission… Voldemort aussi, sûrement…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, que je pardonne tout ?

- Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur, Harry ! Une dernière chose qui devrait totalement faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, Draco a eu l'approbation de ta mère… t'imagines comment elle a dû le tyranniser ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Draco était allait jusque là pour lui ?

Jusqu'à parler avec sa mère… jusqu'à affronter celle qu'il pouvait nommer sa dame du lac ?

Il décida qu'après les vacances, il parlerait à Draco… et que toutes les cartes seraient posées à plat… oui, mais voilà, en plein milieu des vacances, une douleur lancinante le prit au creux de son ventre…

Une douleur sans pareille…

Mais pas la sienne… il essaya de se concentrer… et se souvint qu'il était lié par le lien du guérisseur… à Draco…

Sans attendre, il se leva et courut à la lisière de la forêt interdite et aux limites des zones anti-transplanage.

Il mit tout son pouvoir et toute son envie de retrouver Draco dans son acte… et ainsi, il transplana.

Il s'en foutait d'être en bas de pyjama… tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir le blond…

Il atterrit devant un cercle hautement magique connu de tous, aussi bien sorciers que moldus… le cercle de Stonehenge.

Et ce fut là qu'il les vit… tous devant lui… les mangemorts, Voldemort et Draco, attaché à l'une des pierres, visiblement évanoui…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Je m'excuse du temps de parution… mais comme c'est la fin… je n'arrive pas à l'écrire ! 

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre

BONNE ANNEE 2007 à tous et à toutes !

Gros bisous

Ariane


End file.
